Nightmares
by Draymond
Summary: When Ayumi wakes up every night because of her nightmares of Heavenly Host, she realizes how important and critical someone was to her survival. AyumixYoshiki
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares

_**I am just absolutely in love with Corpse Party. Kind of funny though how I first found out about it. I was scrolling down Youtube when I found YuriofWind's vids and I saw him playing this. I never watched it but just kind of thought that it was a weird horror/dating game. I know, weird. But then I was bored and started playing it. Let's just say that was one happy accident thingy. I have played the first one and second one on the PSP and now I will be pissed if they don't localize blood drive. Anyway, I'm a huge fan of ayumi and yoshiki so I thought, might as well right? Enough about me cause you guys could prolly care less. Here is the story.**_

Ayumi was running. Probably running faster than she had ever before in her life. Get away. That was her goal. She could hear the children laughing as she passed holes in the wooden floor. Her footsteps made echoes as she ran.

**"Someone help please!"** she screamed as so was running. Why could no one hear her? She had gotten separated from Kishinuma sometime before but couldn't remember quite when. The laughing of the children got louder. Then, by some unlucky fate, she ran face first into a wall. Her head bumped against it and she fell back. The wall hurt but it should have hurt more.

**"Why..."** she started. Then she saw what she ran into. It was the remains of Mayu. **"No no no..." **she was starting to hyperventilate again as she pulled human flesh off of her face.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

Ayumi shot out of her bed. Still breathing very quickly her hands shot to her face to double check for anything that was out of the ordinary. Once she realized there was nothing on her face, she broke out into tears.

**"It's all my fault..."** she sobbed into her blanket. **"If only I hadn't suggested the stupid charm..." **Through her tears she looked at her alarm clock. It was 3:20 A.M.

It had been about 3 weeks since Heavenly Host and the nightmares just hadn't stopped since. She dreamed about how she couldn't save everyone. She dreamed about her friends dying right in front of her. She remembered all of the terrible smells and the fears she experienced. She could recall when she was possessed and how it felt to have no control over her own body. Would she ever be able to sleep peacefully again? She guessed that was not a possibility anymore. After all she considered herself the root of this event and she made herself out to be a murderer. Mochida and Naomi kept telling her that she shouldn't blame herself. That no one could have possibly expected something so serious to happen to all of them. But how could she?

Ayumi's brain felt like it was slowly deteriorating over the few weeks since she had escaped that hell. Knowing that she would not get anymore sleep that night, she got up and sat at her desk, her eyes still wet from all of the crying she had done. She looked at her sketch pad that she kept in her room and decided to open it. It was full of pictures that she had drawn of her friends. Mayu, Morishige, Seiko, and Yui sensei. It was the only images she had of them, granted they weren't really good drawings of them. All of the memory of her friends had been erased from the world the day they came back. All the pictures that she had of them had blacked out faces and no one, except the five who escaped, remembered them. It still remained a mystery as to why.

She began to think of her friends. Mochida, Naomi, Yuka, and Kishinuma. They were the reason she still had some of her sanity left. She wouldn't know what she would do if they weren't there for her. She had to remember though, that they were all suffering like she was. Especially Naomi. She had literally killed her best friend. Even though she had been possessed when she did it, she still did. It's just heartbreaking. What would she had done if she had killed Kishinuma while she got possessed in there? Just thinking about such a thing made her heart grow heavier.

The day soon came and she prepared for another day of school. School had become increasingly difficult ever since they had gotten back. Ayumi wasn't able to pay attention to any of her classes anymore. It was difficult just to go through the day. However, her homeroom class was by far the worst since Ms. Yui had been her old homeroom teacher. Now her new teacher was a really grumpy person who was kind of mean. She hated him. More than anything.

Ayumi approached the school and found her friends waiting in the spot that they would usually be stationed at. She took a quick glance at all of her friends. She could see the black lines under all of their eyes and the lack of rest thereof. Mochida and Naomi had been inseparable since they had returned and Ayumi couldn't blame them. She didn't even feel jealous at all which was odd, but it made her feel better knowing that she could just be happy for her friends. Kishinuma was already not very social in school but it had gotten a lot worse since. He won't speak to anyone except for us.

**"Morning," **Mochida said a little sleepy still.

**"I guess," **was Kishinuma's response.

**"Well, lets get moving otherwise we will be late,"** Naomi said. We all nodded and went to class.

Homeroom was as quiet as usual, and by usual I mean ever since we got back. Many people had started staring at us, wondering why we, especially the class rep, was so quiet. Some rumors even got started about how we had started doing drugs or that some family members died or something like that. Not that I really cared, rumors where stupid anyway.

The day went on and school finally ended. Ayumi and her group of friends met in front of the school and then said their goodbyes. She got home and immediately went to her room. Her sister Hinoe had been a great source for venting out her frustrations and fears because she was a psychic. Ayumi hadn't really explained everything that happened to her sister because it was still hard to bring it up, and even though Hinoe believed her, she found it hard that she would actually understand what she was going through. She really needed to talk to someone though. Someone who would understand. Normally talking to Hinoe would still help her but unfortunately she was away on a work trip. A client lived somewhere in Europe and she traveled there to help them. She pulled out her phone and stared at it for a while. Who would she talk too? Naomi was probably her first choice but she was most likely with Mochida and Ayumi didn't really feel like being with the both of them. Yuka was way younger than her and she didn't want to make Yuka re-live that again so she was out of the picture. That left Kishinuma. Ayumi hadn't really associated with him outside of school but she had gotten to know him better inside of Heavenly Host. She texted him and asked to talk.

Yoshiki got home from school and just collapsed on his couch. School was already a chore for him and now it was like another version of hell. Everyday he would just get reminders of that awful place and see Yui Sensei. He was so close to being able to save her and yet he didn't. Everyday he beat himself up over it. His dreams were also not helping out at all. He kept dreaming about scenarios where Shinozaki had almost died and he couldn't save her. Like when she fell into that pool and he ended up not finding her. He would wake up most nights in tears, screaming her name. Unable to vent his frustrations he would find something that he could break and go and take out his anger on some object in the backyard of his apartment complex. Yoshiki was very envious of the rest of his friends. They all had families that cared for them and would be there for them. However, he had no one. Except for his sister Miki of course, who he loved dearly, but she only visited once in a while. He was alone with his thoughts and it was killing him.

Yoshiki moved into the kitchen to try to eat something before he had to go to work. Playing music was his passion and he realized it was another way to vent his frustrations. However his first guitar broke from use and he couldn't play at home. So he would just play at work, passing time by fueling his notes with anger and sadness. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Yoshiki pulled out his phone and looked at the notification. A text message from Shinozaki? His face got tinted with a shade of red as he opened up the message.

**"Hey, I really need to talk to someone about all of this. I feel like my brain and heart will explode if I don't. If you don't want to I understand. Remembering everything is awful but it makes me feel better once I have talked about it. Could you meet up sometime today to talk?"**

**-Ayumi **

His heart stopped. Shinozaki wanted to talk with me? During Heavenly Host he had felt like he had gotten very close to her and was doing his best to protect her with every ounce of his being. Still none of us had really talked since we came back. Excluding maybe Satoshi and Nakashima. He just assumed that Shinozaki would talk with Naomi or maybe Satoshi since he knew she liked him. Yoshiki really wanted to talk to her but he had to go to work in a few hours. He decided on what he was going to say and sent the message back to her. He then proceeded to eat what he had prepared and watched TV till he had to leave for work.

Ayumi soon felt her phone vibrate. She opened the message that Kishinuma had sent back.

**"I totally understand how you feel. I would love to talk to you but I work today. I will be back though around 8. If you still want to talk we can do it then."**

**-Yoshiki**

Ayumi sighed with relief. She had thought that he wouldn't want to talk to anyone. He seemed so much quieter since the incident. She texted him back saying she did want to and then sat down at her desk starting some homework that was much too overdue. Nearing eight a clock she realized that they hadn't set up a meeting place. She suddenly began to panic and was going to text him asking where they should meet. Then she stopped. She didn't exactly know where Kishinuma lived and thought she should know so she got dressed and decided to go wait in front of the music store he works at since Mochida had told her he works there before.

Yoshiki sat inside they music store strumming his guitar just whatever tune that came to him. The were closing soon and his boss let him play some of the cheaper instruments at the store. In fact, his boss actually encouraged it saying that it was good for kids now a days to have a interest in music. His boss was a man that Yoshiki really respected. He was a really nice person who actually took some interest in Yoshiki. He had given him the job when he was looking for another person to help watch the store and he met Yoshiki on the street right outside and started a conversation with him. He learned of his situation and immediately gave him the job. His boss sometimes also buys him lunch. He was really thankful for the man.

**"Kishinuma!" **he heard his boss from the backroom. **"Let's close up alright?"**

**"You got it!"** He yelled back. Yoshiki put the guitar away and started to turn off the lights. **"See ya later boss!" **

**"Peace!"** he heard him yell back. Yoshiki picked up his belongings and put on his jacket and left the building.

Ayumi sat on a bench really close to the shop just waiting for Kishinuma to get off cursing at herself for not bringing a jacket. She was wearing jean shorts and a tank top with an undershirt. It was October and she didn't expect it to get so cold. She was freezing. However she did realize that being out here waiting for him felt better than being cooped up in her house doing nothing. Not only that she could hear someone playing music inside the store. It sounded amazing and it was really soothing. She got up from the bench and peeked inside. She saw Kishinuma sitting in the corner of the store just strumming on the guitar. Wow. Ayumi had no idea that he could actually play music. Not only that, he was amazing. She sat down outside of the store closer just listening to him play. It felt good.

She heard him stop and she just sat there. She just felt so much more relaxed than she did before and it was nice just hearing the wind breeze by now. Ayumi didn't even realize that the lights went out in the store.

**"Shinozaki?"** she heard Kishinuma say from the right of her. Immediately she shot up and looked at him embarrassed. She had only meant to wait for him by the shop but she just got so caught up in his music that she got closer.

**"I...uh...I was just... waiting for you because... you know... we never decided where we were gonna talk and... you know just thought I would wait here and meet you." **Extremely smooth she thought to herself.

Yoshiki was shocked to see her right outside of his workplace. Why was she out here all alone? He noticed what she was wearing and thought she looked extremely cute. His face got a little flustered as he said her name. She gave a very stuttering response and he couldn't help but smile. Then he noticed that he hadn't smiled in a long time. It felt good.

**"Haha,"** he laughed. **"Its alright. I was just a little surprised to see you that's all. Where did you want to talk?" **he said noticing her shifting on her feet uncomfortably. She looked at him slightly then down at the ground.

**"I was wondering... if maybe we could go to where you live? I have never been there and I don't really want to explain to my parents why you would be there."** Shinozaki was asking to come to his house? Yoshiki's face warmed up a little more as he realized that she actually wanted to come to his house.

**"Of course, no problem."** Yoshiki said. He then told her just to follow him and they would get there in no time.

Ayumi sighed in relief as Kishinuma said yes to his house. Her parents would probably question why a boy was over so late and who he was and she had a feeling that he wasn't exactly the type of person that her parents would approve. She agreed to follow him and they made their way down the road. As they were walking she couldn't help herself but to bring up his music skills.

**"You are really good,"** she said. He looked over at her with a weird stare like what? **"You are really good at the guitar. Amazing in fact. I never knew that you could play so well."** Kishinuma was shocked.

**"You heard that?"** he asked her sounding a little shy about it. **"I was just playing freestyle. Its just another way that I use to get out all my feelings."** Ayumi thought about what he was saying. Kishinuma wasn't exactly the type of person that would express his feelings. He really liked to hide them from everyone. She felt a little honored that he was sharing something like that with her.

**"It made me feel really relaxed. You have a talent Kishinuma and I think you are really amazing at it. You should keep going with music,"** she said trying not to discourage him from playing more. She knew he struggled with school but if he kept it up with the music he could have a future for himself and he might not even notice. He laughed a little at her comment.

**"Thanks,"** he said. **"A lot."** He smiled at her. Suddenly her heart started beating faster. What's this feeling? Suddenly she realized how cold it was. Her body shivered against the wind.

Yoshiki took notice of her shiver and took off his coat. Sure it was cold but she needed it more.

**"Here, use this,"** he said offering his coat to Shinozaki. She looked at him hesitantly but then took his coat and put it around her. It was much to big for her but she looked cuter with it on. His mind was totally on her and he needed to stop thinking about her so much. They weren't a couple so it was just a friendly gesture. Also they were heading to his house to discuss horrible things and he should be focused on how he could help her feel better.

**"Thanks," **she said.

The rest of the way to his house was quiet. Not much talking was needed as they both were focused on what they wanted to share. Both of them could feel the mutual sadness that was looming over both of their heads. Finally they arrived at the small apartment. Yoshiki unlocked it and let Shinozaki inside. He closed the door and followed her into the house. Yoshiki told Shinozaki that he would make some tea and that she could wait in the living room. She nodded her head and moved in there but not before putting his coat up on a coat hanger.

Tea was always good and Yoshiki loved it more than he would like to admit. He drank it all of the time and it helped him through tough situations. He brought it in to his living room where he found Shinozaki on the couch. She was rubbing her arm and was looking at the floor. He placed the tea on the table and sat down next to her putting a hand on her back. Sure this was a little close but he was her friend and friends watch out for each other right? She looked a little more concerned than she did earlier.

**"What's wrong?"** Kishinuma asked her. What a silly question to ask but it still made sense to her somewhat. When they were walking here she thought about all of the times Kishinuma had saved her from death in Heavenly Host. She had never thanked him for it. She hadn't even shown an ounce of gratitude towards him. She had only yelled at him for making stupid decisions and running off by himself. She felt awful as she realized this and wanted to apologize.

**"I'm so sorry,"** she said. **"Back at Heavenly Host you were with me the whole time. If you hadn't been with me I would never had made it back. You saved me from death so many times and I never thanked you for it once. I feel awful and I hope you don't hate me."**

Hate her? Yoshiki processed everything she had said. Why would she think that? Yeah, maybe she hadn't shown her thanks or anything but he didn't care. He was so happy that he had been successful in bringing her back that it didn't even matter to him.

**"Of course I don't hate you. I don't think you realize this but you saved me too. You kept me going. It was all just really stressful and horrifying and I swore to myself to protect you and I'm just happy that I was successful in doing that." **Did he just say that? Yoshiki just realized he said more than he meant to and heated up for mistakenly doing that.

Ayumi was shocked to hear his response. He swore to protect me? She was speechless. She was sure Kishinuma would have some pent up anger towards her for being selfish or something. Suddenly she started to tear up.

**"Thank you so much,"** she said starting to shake from her emotions coming out all at once.

Yoshiki saw her start to cry and felt tears coming to his own eyes. He couldn't cry. Not in front of her. He had to be strong for her and show her that he was here for her when she needed it. He pulled her into a hug and she bawled on his shirt. Time passed as she sat there and just let out all of her pent up emotions out, all at once. Yoshiki was happy that he was able to be here and comfort her too. Eventually she started to calm down and she pulled away. She sniffled a little and then saw the tea he had made on the table. Ayumi picked up her mug and drank some.

**"This is really good, thanks,"** Ayumi said starting to feel better.

**"It was my pleasure," **he told her back. Ayumi felt so much better than she had in the past weeks. Kishinuma had let her spill out her emotions all on him and she was very grateful for it. She would return the favor anytime. She placed her cup back on the table having finished it and sat back on the couch. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he was drinking his tea. Her face heated up a little but she didn't care. She was very much at peace and nothing would ruin it for her now.

Yoshiki face got extremely flustered as Shinozaki leaned on his shoulder. He was so shocked and happy at the same time. He couldn't believe this was actually happening but he realized that she was at peace. He seemed to feel the same way and it was great. He leaned back on the couch and started to feel sleepy.

Ayumi was very tired and she didn't feel like walking back home. Though she didn't want to pester Kishinuma more than she had.

**"I should get going I guess," **Her parents would freak out if she was any later anyways.

Yoshiki heard her and sighed as he didn't really want her to leave. He was afraid of his own thoughts.

**"I guess, but it's really cold outside so you better take my coat with you."**

**"But you need it tomorrow morning!" she protested.**

**"Don't worry about me. Take it or I'll make you take it." **he said back.

Geez he can be so stubborn sometimes. **"Fine,"** she said and she headed over to the door. She took his coat off the rack and put it on. Before she left though she turned around and hugged him tight.

**"You're the best," **she said quietly and then she left.

Yoshiki was taken back by her sudden hug. Then he was shocked at her comment. Once she left he found himself wishing she would come right back. Today was definiatly a good day. However he had to go to school tomorrow and surely he would not sleep tonight thanks to the nightmares.

**"****Back to the usual routine I guess,"** he said as he headed to his bedroom to take on this nights nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a disclaimer, I don't own Corpse Party. (As if that wasn't obvious enough)**_

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews and I'm happy that you guys enjoyed it. If you guys notice any errors don't be afraid to tell me, I usually write my stories really late at night because that's just when I feel like I have the most inspiration. Anyway here is chapter 2.**_

**"Take out your textbooks and please turn to page 503."**

Yoshiki was unable to even keep his train of thought on school. The previous night with Shinozaki was still present on his mind. He kept going over what she had said.

You're the best. Did she really mean that? His face got all flustered when he thought about it. Though it was most likely just her being happy to be able to vent her feelings. Nothing more. Yoshiki sighed inwardly as he thought of Satoshi. He knew already that Satoshi was number one to Shinozaki and it killed him. He had hoped that after Heavenly Host that she would pay attention to him a little more but honestly he couldn't tell if there even was any difference. With the exception of last night of course. Maybe its not pointless he thought.

**"Kishinuma!" **The teacher yelled at him. He just stared up at the teacher with a blank face. **"I swear, this is the reason your parents didn't want you. Just read what it says on page 513." **Yoshiki tightened his fist. All of the teachers in the school knew who he was. When you get in trouble a certain amount of times you start to get popular among the faculty. He told himself that he had to stay calm for Shinozaki's sake. She was counting on him to pass school and graduate with all of their friends. He read aloud about the different properties of chemicals. As soon as he finished the passage he could hear some of the stuck up students in front of the class whisper.

**"What an idiot. Why is he even here? No one even likes him."** Yoshiki really felt like breaking something.

Finally the glorious last bell rang and he got out of the classroom in record time. Right before he got outside however, he heard somebody calling for him.

**"Yoshiki!"** That could only be one person. He turned to face his best friend.

**"What's up Satoshi?"** Satoshi looked like he had run quite the distance just to catch up with him.

**"I... *pant* was just wondering if I could come over right now," **Satoshi finally stood up all the way and gave him as big of a smile as one person could knowing the circumstances.

**"Sure, but don't you walk Nakashima home?" **Satoshi's face started to heat up.

**"Well, yeah but, she stayed home because she wasn't feeling so good today. And we haven't done anything in a while so I figured, why not?" **He was right. Last time we had done anything was way before Heavenly Host.

**"Sure, I guess I can give you a break from your girlfriend," **I said smiling at him. His face flustered as he followed me out of the school. I guess teasing your best friend never gets old. We walked out to the front gate where we usually meet, and met up with Shinozaki. We had small talk about what happened throughout the day.

**"Yeah, our homeroom teacher is making me stay after today to help him clean out the classroom," **she told us.

**"What why?"** Satoshi asked.

**"Yeah why? We cleaned it just the other day,"** I added on the Satoshi's point.

**"Ano Sensei has it out for me for some reason. I guess he doesn't believe that I'm a good choice for class rep,"** there was a small silence as we once again felt the hole of the missing Yui sensei.

**"Well don't give up Shinozaki. Both of us believe you are the best choice and there isn't anyone that could replace you,"** Satoshi piped up. She smiled and a blush was apparent on her face.

**"Thanks," **She said and then we went our separate ways.

Yoshiki finally made it home and he just couldn't be more happy. He walked into his front door and just dropped everything at the front entrance. Satoshi proceeded to follow his example. They both headed over to the living room and sat down on the couch. Then an uncomfortable silence came over them. It's sad really. Usually they would talk about some idiots at school or what cool games they wanted, but it really was hard to have any sort of conversation anymore.

**"Haha,"** Yoshiki laughed.

**"What?" **Satoshi asked looking over at him.

**"It's just been so difficult to say anything ever since we came back you know?" **Satoshi just nodded slowly.

**"Well it's because we are all scared. And we have a perfectly good reason to be,"** Satoshi looked at him with a confused face.

**"What do you mean?" **Satoshi asked.

**"We are all just scared... of forgetting. We don't want to forget what happened in that hell hole. We want to remember all of our friends and what happened because it has become such a big part of us now. But we just can't do that anymore. If I let this event control me for the rest of my life I will never be happy." **

**"Yeah you're right. I really do miss everyone but I'm really grateful that Yuka was able to get out safely, and that is something that I should acknowledge more. I guess we just need to move on."** Yoshiki looked at him and nodded slightly.

**"Not necessary move on but just accept that it happened. I will still remember everyone that we lost of course but I'm going to strive to live now and try to find what makes me smile." **Yoshiki put his arms behind his head and gave a big crazy grin. Satoshi looked at him and just laughed. He leaned back onto the couch and repeated the same gesture.

**"Wow Yoshiki, I didn't know you could be so deep sometimes. Have you tried being a psychologist?"**

**"Heck no," **he said back. **"Way too much work dealing with other people's problems."**

**"There is the Yoshiki I know,"** Satoshi looked over at him. **"Thanks man. You really said what I needed to hear and I think we all need to live like that. We can't change the past so lets make the future a rockin' one."**

The rest of the day passed by much more pleasantly. Yoshiki asked about Yuka and how she was doing. Satoshi gave a small update on her and on Nakashima. Apparently they were handling this better than before and was slowly getting back into routine. They then broke out the game consoles and played games and ate snack foods that Yoshiki had in his cabinet.

Satoshi paused the game that they were currently playing and looked over at Yoshiki while

sipping from his soda.

**"So Yoshiki, how's it going with Shinozaki?" **he asked out of the blue. Yoshiki looked at him and his face got a little red.

**"What about her?"**

**"Oh don't kid with me. I know that you have had a thing for her for like, the longest time ever."** Satoshi gave him an evil grin.

**"Pfft. Do not," **Yoshiki replied.

**"Oh c'mon, tell me!" **Yoshiki just stared at the ground.

**"You want to know something," **he finally said.

**"What?" **Satoshi leaned closer with his excitement. Its amazing how he behaves sometimes. Some days he is on one end of the scale and on others he is on the other end. Yoshiki decided to tell him about the events of last night. How Shinozaki had texted him and how they met up outside of his music store and even how they came back to his apartment.

**"Really? What did you guys do?"** Satoshi looked more eager than a little kid about to get some candy.

**"Well, we discussed about... that place... and I kind of just let her vent all her emotions on me."** Satoshi grinned big time and looked up at the ceiling.

**"I'm happy for you,"** he said. Yoshiki was really happy that Satoshi supported him with this sort of thing but he wouldn't let him know that directly. So instead he resulted to more teasing.

**"What about you, huh? How has it been with you new girlfriend?"** Now it was Satoshi's turn to turn red and deny.

…

Finally it was time for Satoshi to head home. Yoshiki followed him to the door and saw him off.

**"See ya later," **Satoshi said smiling at him and exiting his house.

**"See ya,"** The door shut and he was alone again in his house. He was really happy that Satoshi had decided to come over because it helped him get his mind off of that place. However, now was the time to live by the new standard that he had set so he put on his best face and got ready for work.

Ayumi was mad. She couldn't believe that Ano Sensei was making her do all of the work inside of the classroom. He had said that she was a lazy person and not suited for her position. She guessed that was the reason that he was making her do all of this work. Well, she hadn't been acting like a class rep should lately but it wasn't her fault. She was suffering and was trying to cope with it the best she could. Last night when she visited Kishinuma, it really was one of her favorite days since she had returned. Her parents had questioned her about her whereabouts and she had to make up some lie about having to run last minute errands for school. Her parents were really not happy with her anyways. Since she had decided that she wanted to become and artist, she was ridiculed by her father about how that was a failing career path and wouldn't lead her to a successful life. Neither of her parents believed in her but she didn't care. She was determined to be a great artist and show off her skills. Sadly no matter how determined she was she didn't feel like her art was even remotely good for her to get into a good college. There were so many more people that were much more talented than she was.

She wiped off the choc board and was finally finished. Time really did pass faster when her mind was occupied with something. She got out of the classroom as fast as she could and headed home.

On the way home she passed by a small electronics store. Ayumi saw a poster of a new PSP game that was coming out in December. It was a sequel to one of her favorite games.

**"No way!"** she said out loud to herself as she looked at the poster. This was great news! Finally something good is happening. Well there was also a not so good part to this. Now she had to wait almost two months before she could pick it up. Oh well. She continued on home with a smile on her face.

**"Ayumi!" **her father yelled as soon as she entered the house. **"Get in here!"** Ayumi sighed, not really wanting to deal with her father at that moment. She walked into the kitchen where her father sat reading the paper.

**"Yeah?"** she said.

**"I have gotten reports from your school telling me that you are falling behind in your grades." **Ayumi shifted uncomfortably on the tile floor. There was no denying it, she really was struggling in school. She was a straight A student.

**"Well, It just temporary, I promise it will be fixed,"** she replied.

**"It better or you and me will have a nice long talk about your future,"** Ayumi went to her room as fast as she possibly could. Why does her father not support her? Hinoe is a psychic and that's not weird but and artist is? She just couldn't understand her parents reasoning. She was just feeling a lot of stress at the moment so she picked up her sketch pad and started to draw.

Yoshiki stared silently at the customer as she was trying to make her decision on what instrument to purchase. They were supposed to close forty-five minutes ago but this one customer would not make up their mind. That's one rule that he didn't like about the shop. If there is still one customer, they stay open until he/she leaves.

**"Do you need any help?"** Yoshiki offered again for the fifth time.

**"No thanks, I think I got it,"** she replied once again. After another fifteen minutes she had finally made up her mind. She ended up not buying anything at all! Yoshiki was mad but of course he couldn't argue. His boss only laughed after hearing what happened and told him just to take off and that he would close up. Yoshiki sighed with relief and then exited the building.

It was dark. Really dark. It was a Friday so he usually didn't get off work until around ten, but due to some punk, it was now almost eleven. Yoshiki tried to contain all of his body heat and made his way home. He passed a small cat on the way back. He looked at it and it stared back at him with it's bright yellow eyes. It reminded him of Yui sensei's cat. He gave a sad smile and continued home.

Once he was actually inside of his apartment, it was eleven-thirty. Yoshiki really just wanted to sleep but suddenly his phone started to buzz. He pulled it out confused that somebody would be trying to call him so late. It was...

**"Shinozaki?"**

...

Ayumi was following Kishinuma into the lab. As they walked in they could see a large anatomical model on the side of the room.

**"The model doesn't look like it has been here for a while. It reeks of blood," **Kishinuma said looking at it closer.

**"Do you have to even point that out? It's disgusting. Let's just try to find something of use in here," **they both split around the room looking for something to help them escape this hell hole. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of hands around her neck.

**"AHH..."** was the only sound she could make. Someone was choking her.

**"SHINOZAKI!"** She could hear Kishinuma yell. She struggled as hard as she could against the grip of whoever was grabbing at her. Finally the person let go and she fell to the ground.

**"Shinozaki! Are you okay?" **Yoshiki asked crouching down next to her. She was wheezing really hard. Her tears were falling to the floor at the same time and overall, she was just a mess. She nodded just to give Kishinuma an answer. He helped her up.

**"That's good." **Kishinuma gave her a smile. Suddenly the big model was on fire for some reason and it grabbed a hold of Kishinuma. Her eyes widened as she started to panic.

**"RUN SHINOZAKI!" **He said being burned by the model.

**"KISHINUMA NO!"** Ayumi flung out of her bed. She looked around seeing the familiar walls of her own room. She broke out into tears again. No. She couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her phone and prayed that he would answer. She had to get confirmation he was okay. The phone rang a couple of times and luckily he answered.

**"Shinozaki, what's wrong,"** was the first thing she heard from the other end of the device. She sniffled as she tried to speak.

**"I need to come over, now," **she said and then she hung up not taking no for an answer.

Yoshiki was very confused. Why was Shinozaki coming over so late? Was she hurt? She was crying over the phone. He started to worry as he waited for her to get there. After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door and Yoshiki rushed to it to open it. Behind the door stood the girl he was talking to dressed in PJ's crying. She looked up and saw him. Immediately she ran over to him and nearly tackled him in a hug.

**"You're okay. Thanks goodness you're okay."** Now Yoshiki was really confused. What was she talking about?

**"Shinozaki, I'm fine. What's gotten into you?" **He asked slowly rubbing comforting circles on her back. She sniffled a little before answering.

**"I had a nightmare. You saved me from a big human model and then it came back and it was on fire and it grabbed you and you were dying and..." **She couldn't even finish her sentence. Yoshiki was at a loss for words. What was he going to do? He thought to just calm her down and then he would walk her home. Before he could suggest it to her she spoke.

**"Let me stay here, please." **

She wanted to stay. Did she really just say that? Yoshiki face started to heat up.

**"Okay, I'll get some things for you**.**" **Yoshiki told her to go sit on the couch while he got out some extra sleep things. He came back to her with a blanket and a pillow and gave it to her. She thanked him and he turned around to leave to his room.

**"Yoshiki, please stay here, with me,"** She begged of him. He turned around shocked. She just used his first name. Also she was on the verge of breaking down. He was and confused emotional ball at the moment.

**"O..Okay,"** he said and walked back over to the couch. He laid down on the couch and Shinozaki laid down in front of him. She curled up into his body and started to shiver. He adjusted her blanket and put the pillow underneath both of their heads and started to rub circles on her back.

**"I'm here, it's okay. I'll be here for you. I promise." **he told her. Eventually her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Yoshiki smiled down at her.

**"I'll be here for you. I swear it." **And lets just say that his nightmares ceased for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**First of all, wow. I already have so many reviews and I only have 2 chapters up. Thank you guys for supporting this. Some of you are really saying that this is the best fanfic ever, which is a huge complement. Thank you so much. I really want to keep this top passages short because otherwise I don't feel people will read them. So I will most likely continue this story into a pretty long one. I don't know how long but I have a few ideas on how to make it into an exciting story. Also from now on, this sign here - will mean change in perspective since I noticed it got a little confusing. Anyway more on that later. Here is number 3. **_

Yoshiki was so warm. It was not just a normal warmth. It was a feeling that he longed for for the longest time and now he had it. He could feel it engulf his entire being. This was peace. This is what it was like to rest. His eyes took a while to open because he wasn't used to sleeping for so long. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light coming from the window above the couch, he looked down and saw the person responsible for his new found warmth. There she was, holding on to him and breathing slowly. Her hair was giving a nice blue reflection from the sunlight and she looked like she had no worries. He tried to recall the events of last night. Shinozaki had come over extremely late because she had a nightmare about him. Then she wanted to stay and she called him by his first name.

…

It was probably because she was so upset. Not that Yoshiki minded the gesture, in fact, he really was happy that she had done that. Suddenly she started to shift next to him. Yoshiki started to panic. His face lit up and he wasn't sure what to do. He was still in his work uniform but she was in PJ's. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she made eye contact with Yoshiki. She stared into his eyes for a while before realizing what she was looking at. Immediately, she shot up from the couch and kneeled on the floor looking away from him.

**"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you. I'll leave right away." **Ayumi was so embarrassed. She had just freaked out last night and let her emotions take control of her. She couldn't believe that she had actually called him at almost midnight just so she could run over and bother him. She stood up and started heading for the door.

**"No, it was no trouble at all,"** Kishinuma said and he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. **"Listen. I know how the nightmares feel like. We all have them. If you needed that last night then don't even worry about it. I'm happy to have been of any help." **Ayumi looked at him. She couldn't believe how nice he was being. She had literally been nothing but a pest to him for two days and during all of Heavenly Host. Yoshiki smiled at her. She really wasn't lying last night. She couldn't take it anymore. She walked closer to him and hugged him hard, just letting her feel his warmth. **"In fact, you took away my nightmares last night. Thank you... Ayumi."** Her breath caught in her throat. Had he just called her by her first name? Then she remembered. She had done the same last night. Her face lit up as she was still in Kishinuma's embrace. She realized she had never been this close to a boy before. She just didn't trust men in general. The only person she had been interested in was Mochida but she wasn't sure anymore. Kishinuma had been with her through Heavenly Host and he was still helping her afterward. He may not have the best background but she didn't care anymore. She smiled as she hugged him tighter.

**"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" **Yoshiki asked her.

**"...Yeah," **She answered slowly. Yoshiki led her into the kitchen and he pulled out some cereal and milk and put it on the counter.

**"Where are the bowls?" **She asked him.

**"Over on the right cabinet,"** He told her. Ayumi nodded and pulled out two bowls. Yoshiki was just about to sit down and eat when he noticed that he was still, in fact, wearing his work uniform. He also realized today was a Saturday so that meant no school or work today. **"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable, you go ahead and eat,"** he told her. She nodded and he went and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. Yoshiki came back out and sat down next to her and poured himself some food.

**"Kishinuma?"** She was still looking down at her food but her face was red.

**"What's up?" **Yoshiki turned to face her.

**"Can I call you Yoshiki?"** He smiled at her as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

**"Haha, yeah, go ahead. As long as I get to return the favor," **he turned back to his food. Ayumi smiled at his comment.

**"Alright, deal," **She said.

They both finished breakfast and washed the bowls off and put them away. Yoshiki had offered to walk her home and she had denied saying that she wanted to stay a bit longer, if that was okay with him. Yoshiki, of course, gave the thumbs up.

**"Um, do you maybe want some other clothes to wear?" **Yoshiki asked her as they walked back into the living room.

**"Um, yes please, could I take a shower?" **She asked sheepishly. Yoshiki pointed towards his bathroom and said that he would leave some clothes right outside the door. She nodded and then headed into the bathroom. Yoshiki sighed. Not from being tired for once but from happiness. It was odd really. He had never felt like this before. While Yoshiki was picking at his brain, he heard a knock come from the front door. Who could that be? He looked at his watch. One a clock!? Wow they slept like rocks. He walked over to the door and opened it to find a certain person named Satoshi at the door.

**"Hey Yoshiki. That game we played yesterday, would you mind if I borrowed it for the day? I'll bring it back by tomorrow morning. Promise." **Yoshiki laughed.

**"You really want to borrow it huh? Well, If I find even one thing wrong with it, I'll make you regret it." **Satoshi laughed and followed him over to the cabinet where his games where located. After a little searching around he finally found it. Just as he was getting up to hand Satoshi the game he heard him speak again.

**"Shinozaki?"** Yoshiki looked over into the hallway where Ayumi was standing. She was wearing some shorts and a t-shirt that he had found in his room. Her hair was all the way down and not in it's usual pig tails. She looked really cute.

**"Uhh... I... um..."** She was completely red in the face and Yoshiki could tell that she was trying to find something to say. **"Hi," **She settled on. Satoshi scratched the back of his head.

**"Didn't expect to see you here," **He said and then he gave a smile. **"Well, I'll be back tomorrow with this Yoshiki," **Satoshi waved the game just in front of his face. **"See ya,"** And then he was out the door.

Ayumi was still standing in the doorway, her mind processing that Mochida had just been here and seen her in Yoshiki's clothes. This might be her most embarrassing moment of her life. Next to that time in 2nd grade where she spilled juice all over her skirt and got made fun of for wetting herself. Why was he here anyway? Suddenly Yoshiki's voice pulled her out of her little trance.

**"You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna sit down?" **He asked her. He was on the floor setting up a game console. She slowly made her way over to the couch and sat down. She was being awfully quiet today. Well, a lot of embarrassing things had happened as well. Maybe it was better just not to say anything right now. She didn't really mind the silence. Well, except Yoshiki's angry grunts at trying to untangle his controller. She laughed a little.

**"I swear, these things are secretly programed to get all tangled,"** he said finally getting everything set up and sitting back on the couch. He then turned on the TV and began to play.

**"It's all a secret plan for world domination," **She replied to his comment. Yoshiki laughed.

**"Yeah, they'll tangle me up with cords to control me."**

**"Not a bad plan," **she said. Yoshiki smiled while still focused on his game. After a little bit of watching him play she realized what game he was playing.

**"If you steal from that monster he holds a really good dagger weapon." **Yoshiki stopped playing and looked at her.

**"You play games too?" **He was completely dumbfounded. Ayumi found it quite hilarious to watch his unbelieving face. Honestly, if it was anyone else she probably would have been upset with them for being really stereotypical. She just smiled at him.

**"What, is that weird to you?" **She asked just teasing a little. Yoshiki turned back to his game and pretended not to be surprised.

**"Pfft, of course not." **Ayumi glared at him. **"Okay, maybe a little, but I just think its cool that's all." **She laughed and scooted closer to him.

**"Well, I have finished this game like five times so if you need any help, ask away," **Ayumi put her head on his shoulder and just watched him play. She was strangely comfortable with the gesture and didn't feel embarrassed at all. In fact, she enjoyed it. She sneaked a glance up at Yoshiki's face. He didn't look like he was bothered by it either. So she watched., and he would make small talk during it and we got to know each other better. For instance, what foods we liked best, what bands we absolutely hated, and what we would do to escape a ship that was sinking and we only had a pen and some crackers. You know, some fun what if situations.

**"Hey, Yoshiki?" **He didn't even look at her expecting her to say something. **"Dealing with memories of that terrible place is so much easier when you're around. I'm just happy that you're here."** Ayumi could feel her face light up as she avoided eye contact as much as she could. Yoshiki saved his game and turned off his game console. He then stood up and began to stretch.

**"Would you answer something for me?" **He put his hands into his pockets and kept staring away from her.

**"Of course, what it is?" **Ayumi got a little bit nervous when he said that. Did she go to far with her last comment?

**"Do you think... do you think I'm a bad person?" **Her thoughts immediately abandoned the previous conclusion. A bad person? Never. Why would Yoshiki think that?

**"No! Why would you even think that?" **Sometimes he really just doesn't think.

**"I know it's stupid,"** he started, **"but... but..." **Suddenly he fell to his knees and started punching the ground. Really hard. Ayumi was taken aback by what he was doing. She rushed over to his side and started rubbing his back. She could see tears fall from his face. She really was shocked. She had never seen Yoshiki be emotional before. Ever.

**"Yoshiki, what's wrong?" **She asked worriedly. He stopped punching the ground and repositioned himself so that he was sitting on his butt. His arms just fell limp in front of him. She could see the tear stains on his face but he wasn't making any noise. She was about to repeat her earlier question when he finally spoke up.

**"People are getting after me at school worse than usual. The other day I was caught not paying attention and was told that this was the reason my parents didn't want me. You know, one learns to not pay attention to stupid things like that but I think since we came back. It's affecting me more than it should. All of the negative feelings are they ones that I feel." **Ayumi just sat there, next to him on the floor. This was extremely out of character for him. He is always the guy who doesn't care about what other people think and kinda just goes with the flow. She could start to see however, how Heavenly Host might be affecting him differently. Honestly, he lives alone. He has no one to talk to for over half of the day. How does he even cope with it? Ayumi couldn't think of anything to say so she did something else. She pulled him into a big hug.

**"Other people can think what they want of you, but I think you are one of the most important people in the world. And what I think is more important than some stupid people at school who has a heart of ice." **She could feel and hear him chuckle.

**"I'll remember that," **He said in a hushed tone.

**"You better," **They broke from their hug and stood up. Ayumi looked at the time. It was almost six.

**"I better get home. My parents will most likely kill me now." **She started to head towards the door.

**"Alright," **Yoshiki said. **"Get home safely.**

**"I will," **She said and then headed home. Ayumi was starting to accept something as she was slowly making her way over to her house, where she might not make it out alive because of angry parents. Her realization? She really, really liked Yoshiki.

She entered her house expecting her father to scream her name immediately as she walked in. Instead she heard the voice of her sister from upstairs.

**"Ayumi? Is that you?" **Hinoe poked her head out of the hallway from the top of the stairs. **"You are very lucky Mom and Dad aren't home. They left for a business trip the same day you disappeared. Not that I'm upset or anything. I wasn't worried about you." **She flashed a smile at me.

**"Welcome back Sis," **I said heading up the stairs. I made it to the top and gave her a big hug.

**"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing boy's clothes?"** Ayumi froze. Had she really forgotten to change at Yoshiki's? She looked down and sure enough, she was still in his shorts and shirt. That meant that her PJ's were still over at his place. She sighed and just decided not to care.

**"These are Yoshiki's," **She said blushing a little bit.

**"Ah, he was that boy that protected you at Heavenly Host right?" **She nodded her head. **"He sounds like a wonderful boy. You really got lucky with him little Sis." **Ayumi's face lit up. What was wrong with her lately? It was almost as if she was on a boy fever or something. She had never felt like this ever. Then she laughed.

**"I guess I did huh?" **Hinoe smiled and walked back into her own room. Ayumi was about to close her door when she heard her sister yell.

**"You better not be doing it yet! You still have another year before you're an adult!" **That comment was a little much for Ayumi. She slammed the door in response. She knew Hinoe was teasing so it didn't bother her for long.

Ayumi headed over to her desk and sat in front of her sketch pad. She pulled out some pencils and began to work. The subject of the work? That was a certain blonde boy.

_**I'm sorry guys. This chapter was totally just fluff and nothing really happening. It took me forever to write this because I was just trying to plow through the chapter. I promise it will pick up with a story line either in the next chapter or the one after that. Also this is the reason it is shorter than the rest. Anyway thanks again for all your support and stay tuned for chapter 4. Also I know Yoshiki was a little out of character in this chapter but I just kinda wanted him to display some emotion in this chapter just so he didn't seem like he was the strong one all the time. People break you know? Have a good day and don't forget to review. :) They are always appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, well, after some long thought, I have finally got what I wanted to do with the story. (Great grammar, I know) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4 of this story. Also, If you are a Pokemon fan, you should check out this song right here → **__ watch?v=sBoqE35_4z8_

_**(Also I have some Pokemon Stories as well, but they were written like 3 years ago so you are more than welcome to check it out.)**_

It was weird. Yoshiki was completely conscious but it was a dream. A lucid dream? He didn't really know. All he knew was that he was standing in his room but something was off, which was the understatement of the year. Yoshiki's room was completely empty. No furniture or anything at all. Also, outside was pouring rain and it was thundering, like that fateful night. Yoshiki knew now that this dream could not end well. Was he possessed? How could that be? They had appeased the children at the school. All of them should have been put to rest.

Yoshiki's bedroom door burst open. Behind it, darkness. Suddenly he heard a voice. One he recognized immediately.

**"You think you're safe?" **A ghost girl with only one eye appeared. **"You are only fooling yourself. I can still reach you. You are still withing my grasp." **Yoshiki was terrified. The girl that stood before him was really Yuki. She was different though. She was wearing a red dress and didn't sound like herself. It was like two voices in one. Yoshiki tried to run past her but he couldn't move from his spot. He was frozen in place.

**"What do you want from me?" **He yelled at the spirit.

**"I want your eternal damnation."** The girl leaped at Yoshiki and scratched his stomach. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He wasn't bleeding though, but he knew that if she was to attack again, he would not survive. Honestly, he didn't really have any other options. Yoshiki braced himself for another hit but didn't feel it. He opened his previously clenched eyes to see the Yuki being wrestled down by Shinohara.

**"Kishinuma! You have to come back. The power of Sachiko's charm is getting stronger!She is already able to enter the real world!" **Yoshiki was surprised to see her and was barely understanding what she was saying. She was speaking really fast. **"The mark on your stomach is a curse. You guys have a week before that mark opens and kills you. Please hurry back and stop the madness!" **Suddenly, Yoshiki realized what she was saying.

**"How ?" **Shinohara made some grunting sounds as she kept wrestling Yuki.

**"Ayumi knows!" **Then he saw both of them be sucked back into the door. Yoshiki then woke up and hit his arm on his dresser. He cursed and then looked around his room to verify that everything was right. He then remembered what Shinohara had said. Seiko...

Was that really her? Was his mind just playing tricks on him now? He pulled up his shirt to reveal his stomach. Sure enough, there was a feint mark that stretched across his abdomen. Yoshiki's mind went blank. He dropped his shirt and just stared at the ground. Where they not finished with the hell? How had it come back to haunt him here too? He was terrified. He wanted to curl up and cry like a little kid, but for some reason his body wouldn't allow him too. It was almost as if he was in shock.

Ayumi was feeling a lot better then she had in the last little while. Her thoughts were on school again. She could focus more and was able to enjoy what she liked doing. She could really only owe this feeling to one person and she was excited to see him again today. She grabbed her schoolbag from the kitchen chair that it was hanging on and left her house. The sun was out today and there was a early morning breeze that felt nice against her skin. Ayumi made her way to the school and found the spot where she would meet up with her friends in the morning. When she showed up she couldn't see anyone. She checked her phone and saw it was a little early. Ayumi then put her bag on the ground and sat against a big tree trunk, waiting for everyone else. Ayumi just wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the early morning sounds of high school kids coming into the school.

**"Shinozaki!"** Ayumi opened her eyes and saw Mochida and Naomi coming towards her. She stood up and picked up her bag, and started moving towards her comrades.

**"Good morning," **Ayumi said to the both of them.

**"Hello Shinozaki," **Naomi greeted back.

**"Where's Yoshiki?"** Mochida asked. Ayumi looked around. Weird. She couldn't see him. He might have slept in again.

**"I haven't seen him today," **She answered. **"Probably just overslept or something." **The other two nodded and they entered the school building. Matsudo-sensei was grumpy as usual and ended up leaving half way through class to do something personal. She sighed and figured it was a good time to keep working on make up work. As class ended, Ayumi started to get a little bit worried about Yoshiki. It's been a couple of hours since school started and she still had not heard from him. Usually he would text either her, or Mochida explaining what was happening. As she worried, she realized that she was probably making a big deal out of nothing. Just to be sure however, she sent him a text asking where he was.

Lunch came around and still no sign of Yoshiki. Maybe his phone was off? Or dead? Or maybe he had to go somewhere and he just left his phone, which in case, she was gonna kick his butt for ditching school. Ayumi approached her table where both Mochida and Naomi were sitting.

**"Any news from Kishinuma?" **Naomi asked her as she sat down.

**"No, nothing. I even sent him a message asking where he was." **Ayumi frowned.

**"That doesn't sound good." **Mochida replied. All three of them decided that it was best to stop worrying so much and try to enjoy their day. The rest of the lunch went by and they bid their farewells to head on to the next class.

**"Gym... Fun,"** Ayumi groaned. She absolutely hated gym. Not physical exercise, but just the class. People were just generally gross in school and the gym teacher was kind of a jerk.

School went through normally for the rest of the day. The usual people who would tease her and her friends about their "imaginary friends" did their thing and she stopped a few kids from being bullied. You know, just your average fun filled day. Ayumi couldn't wait to get out of school. As soon as that last bell rang she booked it out of her history class. She was down on the courtyard in record time and she paused to catch her breath. He still hadn't answered her. Maybe she should go check on him. Yeah, that's a good idea. Ayumi hoped that Mochida and Naomi would understand and left before they met up.

She walked at a brisk pace, eager to get to Yoshiki's apartment. She had been wanting to meet him all day but of course, he wasn't at school. She did have some reason to be excited. After a few minutes of silent walking, she finally arrived at her destination. She opened the gate and entered the complex. Ayumi went up a couple of flights of stairs and then she was in front of his door. She adjusted her skirt and knocked a couple of times.

… Nothing

She knocked again. This time a little bit unnerved.

… Same result.

**"Yoshiki! Can you hear me? Are you there." **She tried to yell through the door but it was no use. She heard nothing on the other side. She was worried now. She didn't want to just barge into his house because what if he wasn't home? That would be incredibly rude, but then again, it was his fault. Nervously she reached for his doorknob hoping it would by some chance be unlocked.

No resistance.

The door swung open easily and she just stood there for a second taking that fact in. The lights were still on. Finally Ayumi realized what she was trying to do and walked into his home.

**"Yoshiki?" **She asked looking into his living room and kitchen. He wasn't there. She searched his house. Ayumi opened his bedroom door and found a lifeless form of the boy she was looking for, sitting up on his bed just staring into the ground.

**"Yoshiki!"** She ran over to him and tried to get his attention. Ayumi looked into his eyes. They looked dead. She started to panic.

**"Yoshiki, what happened! Please answer me!" **She started to shake his body, rocking it back in forth with no resistance. She was not getting a single response. She sat down on his bed and enveloped him in a big hug.

**"Please, say something."**

…

Suddenly she felt movement underneath her. She pulled away and looked into Yoshiki's face. Color was slowly returning to his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and then seemed to start being aware of his surroundings. Then he locked eyes with Ayumi. His breath started speaking up.

**"Oh no..." **He said. **"No, I can't take you. I won't."** Ayumi was really confused.

**"Yoshiki, what are you talking about?"** He grabbed his own face and looked like he was in pain. He started to whimper. Ayumi wasn't sure what was going on. It was well possible that he had cracked. Maybe gone insane because of some events. But Ayumi didn't even want to consider something like that. So she did that she knew how to do. She pulled him into a hug again and started rubbing his back comfortingly. Hopefully that would snap him out of anything that he was going through.

After a while she could feel his breathing slow back to a normal speed. Ayumi pulled away and looked at him once more.

**"Yoshiki, what happened?" **She asked very comfortingly. Honestly she was scared but she had to be the strong one now. Yoshiki looked at her again and then looked confused.

**"Ayumi? When did you get here?" **He sounded genuinely confused. This wasn't good.

**"You didn't show up to school today and you weren't answering your phone so I got worried and decided to see if you were home. I found you like this on your bed, not even responding to anything I did."** Yoshiki eyes widened as she told him what happened. **"Please tell me if anything happened last night."**

Last night? He didn't even want to think about last night. It was odd though. He couldn't remember anything past waking up and finding that thing on his...

The mark.

The mark that Shinohara had told him was a curse. She had also told him Ayumi knew how to stop everything at the elementary school permanently. He doubted it of course. How could she know how to end it when she didn't before? Yoshiki noticed that Ayumi was still staring at him. Her eyes were a beautiful greenish blue color. She was here. He needs to tell her.

**"It was awful Ayumi. The curse isn't over." **He said.

**"What? The curse? You don't mean..." **Ayumi couldn't even finish her sentence before he started talking again.

**"It was in my dream. Yuki appeared in my room and told me that we were still not safe. She attacked me and then, suddenly, Shinohara appeared and pinned down Yuki. She told me that the power of the school was increasing and that I needed to find you because you were the only one that knew how to end it for good."** Ayumi stared at him with disbelief

No way. There is no way that this stupid curse is back. We were just starting to recover. Ayumi wanted to just sit down and cry. But what would that solve? She didn't really know but her body was wanting that as well so the tears involuntarily came. Yoshiki frowned.

**"That's not even the worst part." **He said. No, she didn't want to hear anymore bad news.

**"When Yuki attacked me, she hit my stomach with a strong scratch. Shinohara said it was a curse that if we didn't figure it out in a week, my stomach would open and kill me. I didn't believe her when I woke up. But...**

Yoshiki lifted his shirt to reveal his abdomen. There it was. A dark silhouette of the scratch that Yuki had given him.

**"No,no,no, this can't be happening. Yoshiki, you can't die. No, please," **Ayumi lost it. She was bawling into his shirt.

Yoshiki started crying as well. He couldn't help it. The hell that they had thought that they had escaped was just nothing but a blatant lie. All of their time trying to recover was for naught.

**"Please help me," **He told her extremely afraid of what was going to happen. He didn't want to put Ayumi in danger but he was not really himself at the moment. He wanted someone to watch over him and help him. They both just cried together.

Yoshiki and Ayumi were in his kitchen drinking the tea that they had had on a night not to long ago. It was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the picking up and setting down of cups.

**"How do we even begin?" **Ayumi asked still looking straight ahead.

**"I don't know," **He replied. It was still hard to believe that this had just happened. They would have to figure something out tomorrow and get to work. How? Oh, he really just wish he knew, but unfortunately fate was not the nicest fellow. So there they were. In his home drinking tea, trying to think of a way to save his life by the end of the week.

_**Hey guys! Sorry, just read this real quick. I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. It's probably a little short too, I don't really know :P I have been really busy and it took a while to come up with a plot to make this story longer than just a couple of chapters. I hope you enjoyed it and now I'll go back to being pissed off at Bravely Default for having such a hard last boss. I just want to finish that game so bad T_T**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey y'all. I'm pretty freakin tired right now. I am starting to write this and its 3 in the morning. Oh well. My brain was like, "Dawg, you should write some, liek right nao." So I am. Hope everyone enjoys more of this fashionaaabluh story. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership of Corpse Party, just this story :P**_

**"Sieko!?" **Naomi yelled out loud. **"Sieko talked to you!?" **All four of them were outside of a coffee shop the day after Ayumi and Yoshiki had found out their new predicament. Needless to say, Satoshi and Naomi had shocked reactions.

**"Nakashima, I swear, I'm telling the truth. I already showed you the mark." **Yoshiki was still not feeling better from yesterday.

**"So what you are telling us is that we are still not done with this stupid school?" **Satoshi was staring solemnly at the ground. Yoshiki new that this was bad but he didn't want to drag people into this that didn't need too. It was Ayumi's idea to tell the other two.

**"No, Satoshi, you guys shouldn't have to be involved with this. This is our problem and we can fix it. No need for more sacrifice." **Ayumi turned and looked at him shocked.

**"Are you serious!? **Naomi yelled at him. **"You're telling me that this isn't our problem as well?" **Naomi was starting to tear up. **"Seiko just told you there was a way to end everything and offer peace for them. If you think I'm just gonna sit there and not help her after I... I..."** She couldn't even finish what she was saying. She was quickly becoming a mess. Satoshi started to rub her back in attempts at comforting her.

**"Seriously Yoshiki? Do you even think before you say things?" **Ayumi folded her arms and sat back in her chair. Yoshiki was about to reply but quickly shut his mouth. Maybe Ayumi was right. He should think a little before he opens his stupid mouth. Of course this wasn't just his problem. He was a fool to think that his friends were just going to let him tackle this alone.

**"Yoshiki, you tell us exactly what Shinohara told you and lets figure out a way to fix this." **Satoshi said. Yoshiki sighed and told the rest exactly what happened. Everything from Yuki appearing to the attack to waking up. They all sat quietly, sipping some coffee every once in a while, pondering what Shinohara could have meant.

**"So Seiko said that Ayumi knew how to save everyone?" **Naomi asked

**"Yeah," **Yoshiki replied. All gazes turned to her.

**"What? I don't have a clue! The only thing I can think of is that we would have to enter that hell again which is not gonna happen!" **Ayumi sounded very frustrated. All of them thought some more.

**"Do we even have a choice though?" **Yoshiki asked. **"I mean, its kinda obvious that we have to go back. How else would we be able to fix anything? It's not like we can have an influence in that dimension if we aren't inside it. Right?"** Ayumi was about to speak up when Satoshi interrupted.

**"Yoshiki is right. I think we have to go back." **Whatever Ayumi was about to say, she decided not to.

**"Can't we just do the same procedure that we did to enter in the first place again?" **Naomi pipped up. Once again, all eyes were on Ayumi.

**"In theory, yeah, we could, but charms and the supernatural changes all of the time. It might be different now." **Yoshiki started to scratch the back of his head.

**"Well, why don't we come up with a game plan and then try the charm again?" **He suggested. Honestly, this was awful. They were trying to re-enter a place they had worked so hard to escape and forget. Yoshiki felt sick to the stomach that he was even considering something like this. No one seemed to keen on the idea, but it wasn't like they had any other options.

**"I'll pack 4 bags of anything that we might need. This way we can at least try to be prepared for what is in store."** Ayumi said.

**"Alright Shinozaki, but what about school?" **Satoshi asked.

**"Remember that when we came back the first time, it was like if we hadn't left in the first place? I will probably be like that again." **Yoshiki pointed out. Satoshi nodded in response.

**"How about this then. We meet tonight at my house and that will be where we attempt the charm again. Alright?" **Ayumi suggested.

**"Sounds good," **Naomi said. They finished their drinks and left to mentally prepare themselves.

**"Yoshiki, come with me,"** Ayumi told him as he was about to head to his house. He smiled at her and followed her to her house. It wasn't too far of a walk from the coffee shop to Ayumi's house but the tense air between the two made the silence that was inevitable more and more awkward.

**"We have to be successful this time, we just have to." **Yoshiki could hear Ayumi whisper to herself. He smiled at her determination. The smile was short lived however as he began to realize that she was going to be put in that same danger he had fought nail and tooth to prevent. He had to think of a way to keep her safe.

Soon they arrived at Ayumi's house. Honestly, this was the first time he had been here. He always knew where she lived, but he was too afraid to even approach the property. He didn't want to seem weird. They entered the house and he took a second to take in the feeling. Yoshiki Kishinuma was inside of Ayumi's house. This was like a milestone for him. He was so excited about this fact that he was able to forget their hellish trip later that night.

**"Ayumi? Is that you?" **Yoshiki heard someone call out from upstairs.

**"Yeah! Onee-chan, when are Mom and Dad coming home from their trip?**

**"End of the week!"**

Perfect, Ayumi thought. She and Yoshiki made their way up the stairs and was about to head into her room when the door across the hall swung open.

**"Well, hello!" **Hinoe walked up to Yoshiki and pinched his cheek. **"So this is the cute boy you have been talking about? Or is this someone else and I just totally made a mistake?" **Hinoe could see Ayumi's face become a cherry.

**"Um... just leave us alone Onee-chan," **Ayumi tried to quickly pull Yoshiki into her room so she could shut the door and ignore her older sister, who would surely make fun of her. Just before she could however, Hinoe grabbed hold of Yoshiki's other arm and held him firmly in place.

**"You don't feel normal," **Hinoe's voice suddenly changed to a very serious one.

**"Um... What?" **Yoshiki was dumbfounded. He was blushing madly and didn't even understand what it meant to not feel normal by holding someones arm.

**"Have you been in contact with a spirit recently? I know it might seem like a silly question but answer truthfully."** Yoshiki froze. All emotions he had felt a few seconds ago were now gone. He forgot that Ayumi's sister was a psychic. Ayumi had stopped trying to pull on Yoshiki and was now listening intently.

**"Yeah... Yeah I have,"** He replied quietly. Hinoe frowned. She didn't like that at all. He felt full of dread and of death. Something was really wrong.

**"This is why we are here Onee-chan," **Ayumi said. **"He was visited by one of the ghost children from the school in a dream and was cursed."** Hinoe eyed Yoshiki down very carefully. She was very focused and Yoshiki could tell.

**"The spirit attacked me during the visit," **Yoshiki said slowly. Hinoe nodded and pulled his shirt up right up to his chest. He jumped a little at the quick action but didn't do anything.

**"There it is," **She said. **"You guys will need some charms, and I think I got exactly what you need. Just do what you need to do but let me know before you leave."** And with that Hinoe went back into her room and shut the door.

Ayumi then slowly pulled Yoshiki into her room.

**"Wait," **Yoshiki said. **"How did she know we were going back?" **Ayumi closed her door and turned around.

**"She's a psychic Yoshiki, I learned to stop questioning her a long time ago."** Yoshiki stifled a laugh and took a second to look around Ayumi's room.

It wasn't very big. There was a window on the far side and a desk right under it. On the desk sat multiple books and sheets of paper scattered. Many pencils were all over the desk as well. Then on the other side was a bed with several large plushies on it. Other than that, there was only some posters on her walls. The posters varied from different music artists to characters of manga and video games. Yoshiki had never really read any sort of manga but he sure was familiar with the games. Ayumi had walked over to her closet, which was by the desk, and was rummaging through it.

Yoshiki made his way over to the desk to look at the papers. He picked up a drawing and looked at it. It was a drawing of the picture they had all taken before the incident. However in this one, faces weren't blacked out. It was a well done drawing but he wasn't sure how accurate, considering all of their friend's faces was getting hard to remember. He saw a stack of other pictures and picked them up. As he looked through them, the only thought he had was how amazing they were. Ayumi was talented at drawing and he had no clue! Well, he knew she wanted to be an artist but he had never seen her work. Yoshiki got to the last picture and stopped. His mind went blank. It was a drawing... of him. He looked like it was just another day at school. However he was smiling and looking straight ahead. The picture was so amazingly accurate he could have been looking into a mirror. Yoshiki could feel his face start to burn up. Ayumi turned around holding some different medicine and charms. and he placed the pictures back on the table as quickly as possible pretending he hadn't been looking.

**"Sorry for the mess," **Ayumi said as she went over to her bed and picking up her bag she used for school. Yoshiki didn't think it was messy. Not remotely close to his own apartment. Yeah, there was some clothes on the floor but nothing that was awful. He went to sit down next to her on the bed.

**"Don't even worry about it. You have seen have my place looks like so don't be embarrassed." **He scratched the back of his head as he said it. Then his eye caught something. Over by the desk sat a familiar pair of shorts and t-shirt. Those were his.

**"We should probably take some more food than what I was thinking of. I'll ask Naomi and Mochida to bring some with them." **Ayumi sounded like she was talking to herself more than she was to Yoshiki.

**"Probably a good idea,"** He said lying down on the bed, extending his legs over the bedside. Ayumi turned from her bag and looked at him.

**"You know... I feel like its going to be a lot worse this time then it was last time." **Ayumi said, also lying down on her bed.

**"Of course its going to. I mean our friends are there this time. They might even hate us for what's happened," **Yoshiki stated. He looked over at Ayumi and noticed her eyes starting to water. Oh no. Why did he say that?

**"O...Oi, Ayumi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." **Ayumi just nodded.

**"I know you didn't. I just need to prepare myself. There is no way that they aren't going to hate us. More specifically me. It's my fault." **Yoshiki was getting really tired of hearing that from her. His face frowned and Ayumi stared at the ceiling.

**"No, Ayumi, it's not your fault. Okay? Maybe it was that stupid charm, that you just happened to have, that caused this to happen, but you have to take in to consideration that there was no way any of us could have known something like that was even possible!"** Yoshiki sat up. **"I know it sounds hard, but you have to tell yourself that you did all you could. You did your best to fix it and no matter what, we couldn't have changed the outcome. It's no use dwelling on the past alright?" **Ayumi was a little shocked. She knew that she needed to forgive herself and move on. Frankly she wasn't aware that the boy was so good with laughed a little and sat up.

**"Have you ever considered becoming a Psychologist?" **She said.

**"I have been told I would make a good one," **He said just looking at her intently. Ayumi wiped a tear from her eye and gave Yoshiki a full genuine smile.

**"You really know how to help someone out, you know that?" **After these words, Ayumi hugged Yoshiki, snuggling into his chest. Yoshiki flinched at the sudden gesture but then smiled down at her and embraced her. Yoshiki honestly loved these moments. Though he hated it that it required Ayumi to become depressed. What he really wants is for her to be with him at all times. His life just feels like it was touched by the hand of god whenever she is around him. They have gotten a lot closer lately, but he's still not sure if she really would like to be in a.. you know... relationship with him. Yoshiki was to scared to ask. After Ayumi practically disregarded his confession in the school, he has been a lot more cautious. Oh well, just live in the moment. Now isn't the time to think about things like that anyway.

**"So..." **Yoshiki began, still in Ayumi's embrace. **"I see those are my clothes over there," **Ayumi pulled away, her face lighting up.

**"Uh... Yeah, I totally forgot to change at your house before I left." **Ayumi frowned a little. She was embarrassed about the whole situation but honestly... she loved wearing those clothes. Not only were they more comfortable than anything that she had, they smelled like Yoshiki and reminded her of him. That's not creepy right?

**"Haha," **Yoshiki laughed. **"I have so many shorts and shirts that I didn't even notice." **Ayumi smiled at him, still red in the face.

**"You can take them back... if you want." **She said quietly. Yoshiki looked at her and smiled.

**"Nah, I don't need them." **Was all he said and he noticed Ayumi's face lift a little.

They then just sat together on Ayumi's bed. They had to wait for Satoshi and Naomi to show up before they could do anything. They discussed some things, mostly what they should do once they got to Heavenly Host again. Ayumi really didn't want to make a decision without everyone's consent first. So they sat quietly again. Yoshiki's eyes wandered the room as his eye once again caught something. In her closet he saw what looked like a guitar.

**"Oi, is that a guitar?" **He said pointing into her closet. Ayumi followed his gaze and saw it too.

**"Oh yeah... My mom got it for me for my fifteenth birthday. She really wanted me to play it but I never really was interested. It's been sitting in there since." **Yoshiki walked over there and picked it up. He then sat on the chair that belonged with the desk and started tuning it.

**"You should always keep your instruments tuned. If not it can actually damage it." **He said out loud not really thinking.

**"Oh," **Was all Ayumi could say. She looked at him from the bed and she remembered what she had heard inside the music store. He was amazing at playing and really knew a lot about instruments.

Suddenly Ayumi had an urge to hear him play again. Maybe he wouldn't mind...

**"Um... Yoshiki?" **He looked up at her. **"C... Can you... maybe... play for me?" **Yoshiki looked a little uncomfortable at the question. Did he not want to? Maybe she shouldn't have asked.

**"Uh... Yeah... of course. If you want." **Her thoughts dissipated and she smiled and walked over to sit next to him on the floor. Yoshiki got on the ground as well to be on the same level.

His music was majestic. That's all she could think about. He would pluck the strings and it was a gift to humanity. Of course she wouldn't tell anyone else that. Except maybe the player himself. She could feel herself be put at ease with every note and closed her eyes. She had no idea how much time had passed but the doorbell rang and she cursed as Yoshiki put down the guitar.

**"It's probably them," **Yoshiki said.

**"I'll get them," **Ayumi ran out the door and down the stairs. She opened the front door for a not so happy Naomi and Satoshi. **"Hey guys." **She said. They greeted her back and followed her upstairs to her room. They sat down and started packing things. Ayumi put all the food into her bag and into Naomi's. She had suggested that they bring two bags just in case. So everything from the medicine, to some extra clothes to some food and water had been split between the two. As they were all talking, a thought hit Yoshiki.

**"Oi, Ayumi, what if we don't end up in the same dimension?" **Suddenly they all went silent. They had completely forgot that detail. They could all end up in a different parallel dimension.

**"I think I can be of some assistance," **Hinoe popped out from behind Ayumi's door. She approached the group and handed out a few charms.

**"Attach these to your persons. These charms will help keep you guys safe. I did some research my dear little sister, and noticed your predicament. These charms should help keep you all together. Not one hundred percent accurate though. It should also help keep you from being controlled by strong spirits." **She smiled as she handed them out. To Yoshiki, it looked like some sort of miniature crystal ball. All of them were a different color. His was green, Ayumi's was blue, Satoshi's was yellow, and Naomi's was red.

**"Onee-chan, you're a life saver," **Ayumi said hugging her sister.

**"Well, I believe it's time that we go, but I just had a thought," **Satoshi said. All eyes were on him. **"If Shinohara was able to contact Yoshiki still, then maybe the school hasn't controlled all of them yet. I say we try to find Shinohara as fast as we can."** Every time Satoshi said her name, Naomi's face got more depressed.

**"I agree Mochida," **Ayumi said.

Finally it was time. Yoshiki didn't want this. He really wished that he could have just been able to ignore the curse or just deal with it himself. Now he was dragging the remainder of his friends back into hell and it was just because of him. It's different from last time. Now they have a choice to go or not, and they are choosing to stick with him. Yoshiki has honestly never felt more loved in his life. Ayumi pulled out the familiar paper doll. Her and Yoshiki had stopped by the store to print one before heading to her house.

**"Are we ready?" **Ayumi said in a very shaky voice. Her whole body was trembling. It took all of Yoshiki's willpower not to immediately run over and try to calm her down.

**"As ready as we will ever get," **Said Naomi. They all nodded. Ayumi really hoped she was prepared. She had tried to research some things right when they had gotten back but wasn't very successful. She had written notes down for herself but none of the information was relevant anymore. Hopefully it doesn't cost her her life.

**"Everyone say "Sachiko we beg of you" 4 times." **Everyone did as instructed. They pulled the paper doll. The sound of lighting could be heard from outside. All of them fell on the ground.

**"Remember to keep your scrap. You will be safer!" **Satoshi yelled. The ground started to shake. An earthquake. They all prepared themselves for the hole that would open underneath them.

…

…

Nothing.

Ayumi started to look around her room. Why wasn't the hole opening? They did everything that they should have? She did have doubts about it working again when they were discussing earlier, but they disappeared whenshe felt the earthquake and lighting. Everyone stood up.

**"What happened?" **Naomi asked gripping her bag tightly.

**"It must not have..." **Yoshiki didn't get to finish. A giant hole appeared underneath him and he fell. It all happened so fast that none of them could even react. Then he was gone.

…

**"YOSHIKI!"** Ayumi screamed. She ran over and collapsed where he was standing a few seconds ago. **"COME BACK! PLEASE! COME BACK!"**Ayumi was a total mess. She was hitting the ground and crying. Satoshi and Naomi only stood there still in shock.

**"Kishinuma... he got taken." **Naomi said quietly. Suddenly their door burst open. Hinoe sprinted in and looked at all of them.

**"What happened?" **She asked. Ayumi was still sobbing. Calling out his name. She wasn't able to answer her. Instead, Satoshi did.

**"The school. It took only Yoshiki." **He fell to his knees.

**"The charm failed..."**

_**MUAHAHAHAH...I am truly evil. You guys, I'm just loving this story and I am so thankful for your support. You guys are the reason this story is happening. I know this chapter was probably one of the more anticipated chapters since I began this whole dealio, but whatevs. I'm excited to start my description telling skills. :)**_

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, they are always appreciated. I read them all and love hearing your feedback. Also I forgot to mention last chapter that I figured out that the new teacher actually had a name so I replaced it with that. I hope I didn't confuse anyone with that. Also, I felt like all of the characters were a lot more cannon in this chapter then previously. Remember to tell me if you notice any errors and they will be fixed ASAP. Well, what will happen to our poor Yoshiki? Find out in chapter 6.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey you fools! Sorry bout not updating for a while. I have been a little busy lately. I have been playing Borderlands 2 and replaying Pokemon X along with League of Legends as always. But whatever, enough of my excuses. So I think I accidentally saw a screenshot of the ending of Blood Drive and lets just say that I am pretty mad. I don't actually know what happens yet cause I didn't watch it I only saw a picture (Plus it was in japanese) but freakin no! I have an idea of what might happen and that is truly messed up! If you do know what happens, don't tell me in a review or anything, I wanna find out meself, plus I'm sure others wouldn't appreciate it. Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story that I can control the outcome of cause I like it this way better. :3 Enjoy!**_

_**(Sorry but this has to be said. I noticed in the last chapter I messed up a little when I mentioned how many bags they were gonna take. I meant to say one originally but then Naomi would bring another. Sorry for the confusion and it will be fixed ASAP)**_

* * *

How long had it been? Four hours? Yoshiki had been taken by the school four hours ago. It was now nine a clock. Ayumi had been sitting on the floor of her bedroom, just staring into the ground. What went wrong? They had done the charm wrong like last time. That was the ticket in. But how come it didn't work this time?

Satoshi and Naomi had left a while ago. Naomi had promised that they would think of something tomorrow and try to find Yoshiki. Her older sister had tried to comfort her and had agreed with Satoshi about waiting till tomorrow to try and find a solution. Ayumi couldn't stand waiting. Yoshiki was in danger and she couldn't do anything about it. But she had to! She had tried to wrack her brain for answers while in her grieving state. However, nothing came to mind. Face stained with tears, she just stood up and collapsed on her bed. The bag she had packed still hanging around her body. Maybe this was fates way of telling her that she would never be happy. After all, it was her fault that they had all been taken there in the first place. As that thought came into her mind, she could see Yoshiki looking at her with those stern eyes of his saying something like, "**Ayumi, don't you dare think that way," **or **"It's not your fault, no one could have expected it."**

He was right of course. She shouldn't be so hard on herself. It just wasn't going to help and she might as well try to move on.

A few minutes passed and Ayumi's brain started to slow. Her eyes started getting droupey. Sleep sounded really amazing at the moment. She made a silent promise that when she woke up, she would not rest until she found her blond classmate. As soon as the promise was made, she fell into a deep, sleep deprived, slumber.

**"Onee-chan! Dinner is ready!"** Yuka screamed from downstairs. Satoshi sat in his room just staring at the ceiling.

**"Coming!" **He responded. Honestly he was happy that Yuka was being so strong about everything that happened. He loved his sister dearly and just didn't know what he would do if that place had broken her as much as it did Naomi. He was actually expecting it to happen but he was amazed that she had been so strong. Of course, being the big brother means you have to comfort your siblings in their time of need.

Satoshi sat up from his bed and made his way down to his family, still thinking about what happened earlier that day, and how he would save his best friend from it. Satoshi sat down next to his sister.

**"Wow, this looks amazing Mother!" **Yuka said.

**"Well, you better eat up then," **Their mother smiled back at Yuka.

Dinners had been a little bit less talkative ever since Heavenly Host. Satoshi wasn't exactly sure if his parents had noticed at all. They sure didn't say anything about it and he hoped it would stay this way.

**"So Satoshi, I hear you are getting along with that Nakashima girl?" **His mother asked. Satoshi nearly spit out his water as he was drinking it.

**"Wha...Wha...What about it?" **he said very nervously.

**"Onee-chan, tell us! Do you like her?" **Yuka smiled at him as he started to flare up even more.

**"Well... I don't... Maybe... I guess..."** Was all that he could say. Why did his Mom have to bring up these kind of things at the dinner table? He was never any good at expressing himself. His mother started to laugh at his attempt to speak.

**"Well, that's good. It's comforting to your mother to know that you have someone to take care of you." **She told him getting up to clear the table.

**"Of course, Yuka will also help take care of Onee-chan!" **Yuka said helping her mother clean up.

**"Um... I'm going to go to bed. I'm a little tired,"** Satoshi said trying to escape the attention being focused on him.

**"Sweet dreams Onee-chan!"** Yuka said and then gave him a hug before he made his way upstairs. He knew that both Yuka and him knew how hard it was to sleep. Especially when it was stormy outside. Luckily, their compassion towards each other had helped a little. Satoshi closed his door and flopped down on his bed. Ayumi was counting on him to have a plan to help out Yoshiki but he honestly couldn't come up with one. He had been thinking about it ever since he left her house. As he was pondering, his cellphone made some noise. He picked it up and saw that it was a message from Naomi.

**"Good night Satoshi. Try to sleep without thinking too much of what happened. We will figure it out. :)" **Satoshi smiled. Yeah, they will figure it out in the morning. He slowly fell asleep with his cell phone in his hand.

Ayumi woke up to a sound outside her room. She stood up and looked around. Something was strange. She was in her room, but her desk was gone. She tried to move towards the door to see what the noise was, but suddenly she couldn't move anymore. She started to panic. Then a thought hit her.

Wasn't this how Yoshiki's dream was? She was now more cautious then before. Ayumi's door suddenly burst open and from it emerged a small girl. She wore a small red dress that Ayumi had become much too familiar with.

It was Yuki, but she was wearing Sachiko's clothes.

**"How's it going, cousin?" **Cousin? What was she talking about?

**"What did you do to Yoshiki?" **She yelled at the smaller girl. She floated up into the air and laughed as she twirled around, finally coming into a sitting position in the air.

**"I don't know what you're talking about," **She said. **"I have come for you and your friends to take vengeance. You people have to die for what you have done." **Ayumi was terrified. She was alone, facing her biggest nightmare. There was no Yoshiki to hide behind this time.

**"Since I realized how fun it is to watch someone cry out in helpless as they await their inevitable doom, I shall do the same with you." **Yuki swiped her hand towards Ayumi and a stream of black liquid was flung at her. She could feel the coldness of the liquid seep into her as she screamed. It was so painful. It was like a giant knife was being slid across her body from her right shoulder down to her left knee.

**"Enjoy!"** Yuki giggled and then exited her room. The door shut and suddenly everything was dark. Ayumi was now aware that she was lying face down on the floor. Her eyes were closed but she could feel the cold wood floor underneath her. Slowly she sat up and opened her eyes to try to adjust to the new found darkness. She was surely not in her room anymore. As her eyes adjusted, she saw the familiar school corridors that she had become accustomed with. The holes that were in the flooring were still there and it was freezing. She knew where she was.

She was inside the school.

But how? Did the charm just take a little to work? That couldn't be possible. Something was really off here and Ayumi was not liking it one bit. She was still a little shaken by her dream of Yuki.

Yuki...

She felt so bad for the girl. Not only was she tortured here but now she was different from before. Ayumi was still very confused though. Didn't they put the spirits to rest here? Technically this place shouldn't even exist anymore, even on a supernatural level. After pondering on the floor for a few minutes, she realized that she was now alone in the dark hallway. Her nerves started to act up as she tried to control her fear.

She stood up and looked down. She was still wearing her clothing she had put on to come here. She was wearing her dark blue jeans and green zip-up hoddie. At least she was warmer this time than last time. She noticed that her bag had made it with her as well. Along with the charm that Hinoe had given her attached on a belt loop on her pants. Ayumi sighed a little in relief. Thankfully her preparations were not useless.

…

Yoshiki! That's right! She needed to find him as soon as possible. Ayumi immediately started down the hallway on a brisk pace.

**"Yoshiki!" **She yelled out loud. Maybe he would hear her. That is, if he was even in the same dementional plane as she was. Suddenly she tripped. Ayumi yelped as she hit the floor.

**"Ow,"** She sat up rubbing her arm. Ayumi turned around to find a corpse lying right in front of her. Immediately all of her previous memories of this horrid place came back. Her eyes darkened as she recalled the memories. The corpse she was looking at was wearing a school uniform. It wasn't their uniform but someone of a Junior High student. His arm was missing and there was a pool of dry blood under the missing limb. The boy's body looked beat and there was still blood pouring out from and empty eye socket and his tongueless mouth. This boy did not die so long ago. Ayumi had to use all of her self control not to throw up all over herself. The stench was awful. It smelled of rotting flesh and blood. She needed to get away. She flew up and ran to the nearest door. She flung it open and ran in, shutting it tight and resting against the door.

**"Ayumi, you knew this is how it would be like. You need to control your emotions,"** She told herself, trying to calm down herself in order not to hyperventilate. It's awful really. She needed to show nothing more than a flinch when passing through the bodies of the place. Human beings that now lay dead. Ayumi told herself to focus only on finding Yoshiki. It was always good to have an objective in a crisis situation.

Ayumi finally took the liberty to look around the room. It wasn't a room that she recognized. It looked like a chemistry lab. There were long counter tops across the middle of a room like you would see inside of a school lab. Also, many stools were situated along the side of these counter tops. There was a few vials sitting on some of the counters and they had some dark liquid inside of them. On the far side of the room lay a body that had its head missing. The head was on the other side of the room, on top of one of the counters. Ayumi gulped as she walked in to explore a little.

She came across a desk in the room. On it, was a ton of paperwork. Ayumi really didn't want to stop looking for Yoshiki, so she just took a lot of the papers and shoved them in her bag to be examined later. As she did, something caught her eye. It was a small blue orb flying right over the dead body in the corner of the room.

**"...It's not over,"** said the spirit. Ayumi knew she should try to question the spirits and get information.

**"What's not over?" **She asked in the calmest voice she could muster.

**"The ghost girl is an evil one. She did this to me,"** The spirit made a crying sound. Ayumi started to feel guilt. Why didn't this school dissapear when they escaped last time? Maybe then this girl would have lived. Ayumi was about to respond when the spirit spoke up.

**"The new one is the one who seeks us. He wants us all dead. He wants revenge." **Then the spirit began sputtering nonsense and crying. Ayumi knew she was a lost cause and made her way to the exit. On the bookshelf by the door was a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

**"This could be useful," **She said picking it up. Ayumi then made her way back into the dreary hallway. She was starting to worry more and more about Yoshiki. He was strong. He would live, right? What if he got possessed? Wait he should have Hinoe's charm. Well, that doesn't guarantee it...

Ayumi bumped into someone. The person turned around and stared right at her. She was as tall as Ayumi. She looked a little to lax to belong in an enviroment such as this. She had long brown hair with a white bow at the top of her head. Her eyes shone a bright green. She was wearing some shorts and a thin jacket.

**"Oh good, someone who is alive and not insane!"** She said happily and sighed in relief. Ayumi was starting to feel like this person was very familiar.

**"Are you okay? How long have you been here?" **Ayumi started sputtering questions.

**"Woah! Slow down race horse, I just met ya. How about you tell me your name?" **Ayumi was a little unnerved at just how calm this girl was.

**"... My name is Ayumi Shinozaki," **She said a little bit more cautious.

**"Ayumi? Woah no way!" **The mystery girl started smiling and laughing. Ayumi was really a little terrified now.

**"Wha...What's so funny?" **Ayumi asked. The girls laughter died down and she smiled at Ayumi.

**"I can't believe it. Who would have thought that I would meet you again in this place?"** Again? What was she talking about. She had never seen her before.

**"Well... are you going to tell me your name?" **Ayumi questioned. The girl obliged.

**"The name is Akane Ishihima!" **Ayumi's body froze. She knew that name. She began to go through her memories and tried to pin point this name.

**"You don't remember?" **Akane asked.

**"Ugh, no I recognize you from somewhere," **As Ayumi was struggling to remember who exactly Akane was, a loud roar was heard from down the hallway. Both of them froze.

**"We better head the other way," **Ayumi said already walking quickly in the opposite direction.

**"You don't have to tell me twice," **Akane said following her. Ayumi could swear that she had seen this Akane before, but she still couldn't remember. She sighed and pushed that thought aside. She needed to find Yoshiki, and she needed to find him now.

After a passing of multiple corpses, they finally came across a set of stairs.

**"Ayumi, what's up with this place? It's really givin' me the creeps," **Akane asked her. Honestly she was shocked and annoyed. Annoyed because this girl was using her first name even though she couldn't remember her, and shocked that someone could be so unemotional in a place like this. Akane had definitely seen the bodies on the way here, so why did she just act like it was nothing?

**"I want to ask you something Ishihima. Do you remember how you got here?" **Akane looked a little hurt at the use of her last name but started thinking none the less.

**"Nope!" **It was a short and simple answer, yet it annoyed Ayumi because it made it harder to explain where exactly they were.

**"Akane, if you really want me too, I will explain everything, but right now I need to focus on finding someone and we need to keep moving. Staying in the same place for too long is not safe," **Akane just nodded her head and followed Ayumi up the stairs of the corpse ridden halls of Heavenly Host.

Both of them made it on to the second floor of the school, and now it started to look more familiar to Ayumi than before. There was a hole in the floor on their left, so it left an obvious choice of where to go. Right as Ayumi started moving forward, Akane grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

**"Do not make me go over there," **She said in a tone much more serious than she was a few minutes ago.

**"Ishihima, I have to go over there to search, and it's not good to be separated in this place. One of us could be killed."** She replied in a dull tone.

**"K...Killed?" **Akane made a gulping sound. Ayumi was starting to get frustrated with her new found companion. Her tolerance level was not something she was known for.

**"Yeah! What do you think all those dead people in the hallways were? They have all suffered and died in here!"** Ayumi was shouting at this point.

**"I don't know! I've just been so confused and terrified that I try to make things seem better than they really are! I have no freaking idea why I'm in this horrible place!"** Ayumi was a little shocked that she yelled back at her. As she processed what Akane said, she mentally cursed at herself. She had to remember that they had also been like this the first time. Tried to play it off as someone pulling a horrible prank on them. Also she had to keep her emotions in check. Emotions were really easy to manipulate in a place like this and she didn't want to have another scenario like Naomi did.

**"I... I'm sorry,"** For some reason it was harder to say than it should have. **"I'm just stressing out over my friend and I don't do well under stressful situations. I promise I will try to stay as calm as I can."**

**"Well, I still can't go over there,"** Akane said.

**"Why not?"**

**"I keep hearing a girl shouting from the bathrooms and she scares me," **Akane stared at her foot and looked embarrassed. Ayumi thought it over. It could be a spirit. Most likely. She couldn't really force Akane to come with her, but what if Yoshiki is in there? She had to go.

Ayumi sighed. **"Alright, you stay here and I will go and check it out. Promise me, and I mean swear on your life that you will scream loudly if anything happens out here. I will come running,"** Ayumi was pointing at Akane as she spoke.

Akane nodded quickly. **"Of course! I promise!" **

Ayumi made her way into the girls bathroom. As she opened the door, she could her a girl crying in one of the stalls. The girl was saying something, but she was mumbling so she couldn't hear her very well. With caution, Ayumi slowly inched towards one of the middle stalls where she heard the crying. The closer she got, the more legible her words became.

**"...no no no. Please, don't do it again. It hurts so much. Please."** Ayumi was frozen in mid walk. This could go either way. If the spirit is vengeful, than she would have to book it out of there with Akane. If it wasn't, then she might be able to get some information. She decided to walk a little bit closer when she heard something that made her heart tear out of her chest.

**"Naomi, please. It hurts. She is making you do this. This isn't you."**

Ayumi was silently sobbing. There was only one person that could be inside of that stall. She hoped to meet her again when she had found Yoshiki, since she told them to come back, but actually realizing that she would meet her was too much for her. Ayumi just sat there listening for a little to the girls crying inside of the stall. She was still in so much pain. She was suffering eternally. There was three words that constantly pulled at her brain.

You did this.

Immediately Ayumi corrected herself. No, no she didn't do this. It wasn't her fault. She needed to keep her self esteem high throughout this journey or it will end with a terrible fate. Ayumi finally decided it was time to approach the girl. Slowly she stepped in front of the stall. Her hands slowly made their way on the handle, and she pulled it open in one quick yank, ignoring all hesitations.

**"Seiko?" **Ayumi asked as soon as the door was open. Inside the stall, on a broken toilet, sat a ghost. A ghost that looked exactly like her long lost friend. One that she had grown to love and enjoy their company. Her face was teary and her neck had a huge dark line on it. Ayumi wanted to look away. It didn't feel right to stare at the face that was now her dead friend, but she didn't. Seiko looked up. Her face frozen as she made eye contact with Ayumi.

**"You... you did it. You came back," **Seiko said slowly. The spirit of the younger girl threw herself into the arms of Ayumi. She was sobbing.

**"You guys do care! You came back! You can make it all end! Thank you!"** Seiko was yelling in between her sobs. Ayumi was not much better herself. She was bawling. Her diseased friend was now in her arms, thanking her.

**"I... we did," **She said quietly back. Both of them just enjoyed the embrace for a little while until they could both speak again.

**"Ayumi, are you by yourself?" **Seiko asked.

**"No, there is another girl out there. She was to frightened to come in so she stayed out there,"** Ayumi said.

**"Well, lets get going, we need to get rid of this place, forever." **Seiko said with a hint of a smile. Ayumi started smiling a little as well.

Suddenly an ear piercing scream was heard from outside the doors. Ayumi tightened up and booked it out of the bathroom with Seiko close behind.

**"Ishihima! What happened?"** Ayumi asked running over to the girl, who had now fallen over on the ground.

**"A boy just ran past!"** Akane's voice was shaky. **"His face was all contorted and stuff and he ran past me down the stairs!"** She was speaking really fast.

**"A boy?" **Asked Ayumi. **"What did he look like? Was he alive?"**

**"He sure looked alive! He had this these dark jeans and a red sweater. He was blonde..."** Akane kept giving descriptions, but Ayumi had heard enough. No... No he can't be like that.

**"Let's go!"** She yelled taking off down the stairs. Akane and Seiko were close behind.

**"Ayumi, I can't be..."** Seiko started.

**"YOSHIKI!" **Ayumi's yell echoed as the ran down the stairs.

* * *

_**How was that? Hopefully that will be enough for you loyal fans of this fic! I really wanted to make this a longer one, and start making chapters longer regularly. Hopefully, this should be a lot longer than the ones before it. Thanks again for all of your support and don't forget to leave a review. I love them and I want to hear what you guys think of the story so far. Feel free to chime in your opinions. Honestly, it takes a lot to hurt my feelings. Anyway, till next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey fellas! I just wanted to say once again, Thank you all soooooooo much for all of the support. Because all of you guys want so much more of this story, it makes me want to write more and be as creative as I can. You guys inspire me and I love it! That said, lets dive deeper into this tale. Let me know what you guys think in a review, I read them all and love hearing feedback. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**"Morning Onee-chan!" **Satoshi woke up and rubbed his eyes with one of his hands. Yuka was leaning right over him and smiling. Satoshi laughed and put his hand on Yuka's head.

**"Morning Yuka, how are you?" **He waited for a response but a response didn't come. Satoshi looked at her with a little bit more caution. Yuka, however was still smiling, just looking at him.

**"Yuka?" **

Suddenly he felt something on his leg. Satoshi looked down to see Yuka's hands on both of his thighs. She started to giggle and then moved her hands to his shoulders. Satoshi was terrified. This wasn't Yuka. He tried to get up and stop her but he couldn't move. He was stuck in place. Yuka grabbed his shoulders firmly and then let go. She then put her head on his chest facing him.

**"Welcome back Onee-chan," **As Yuka said it, her voice got deeper and more drawn out. Suddenly Satoshi fell through his bed and out of his room. Then his eyes opened again for the second time.

Now he was definitely not in his room. He was lying on a wooden floor and something was on top of him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see a skeleton lying on his chest, the way that Yuka had done in his dream.

**"AHHHHH!"** He screamed and shot to his feet. He found the nearest wall and held on to it for dear life, while keeping eye on the limp skeleton, just to make sure it wasn't moving after him. He was breathing very heavily.

**"Where... Wha... How..." **Then it clicked in his head. He was back at the school. He started to breathe even faster. Satoshi was easily scared normally and him being back here was making it worse. Last time he had been able to keep calm because he was focused on finding Yuka. Satoshi's train of thought halted as he thought of his little sister.

She wasn't here right?

Only the four of them had done the charm, and Yuka hadn't done it. She shouldn't be here. Satoshi had to keep that thought in order to not make him worry as much. He still couldn't get the feeling out though that his sister might possible also be back in the school.

Satoshi pushed away from the wall and looked down at himself. He was still wearing his jeans and his zip up jacket from the night before. He must have fallen asleep with them on. His jacket's white color made it easy to pick him out in the dark. Satoshi adjusted his jacket and began to think. So if he had come back, that must mean that Shinozaki and Naomi also came back. Right? He was a little skeptical of his thought though. It had taken a while to actually make it to the school and Yoshiki had fallen in a lot earlier than they had. Maybe he was second? Or maybe he was last? Satoshi groaned in frustration. Well, he might as well try to find Yoshiki. That's what they were trying to do in the first place.

Satoshi exited the classroom he was currently in. He looked up and saw that it was classroom 1-3. He told himself to remember that just in case. The school was just a horrifying as it was last time, if not more. Now he was by himself and he wasn't really sure where to look. To the right was a few corpses lying on the ground. The awful stench was lingering in the air as he was breathing it. He already wanted to hurl, but of course, that would not make it smell any better. Satoshi decided to head right from the classroom. He passed by the two corpses and the blood smears on the wall and arrived at a set of stairs that led down. With no where else to go, he went down.

Satoshi's mind trailed back to the dream. It had seemed so real. It was like any other morning at his house. Had Yuka not been a little weird, he would have thought nothing was wrong. Maybe that was the point of the dream. Too try and lure you into a false sense of reality. Plus, Yuka had turned out to be a skeleton lying on top of him. He wondered if maybe the others had had a similar dream.

**"Yoshiki! Shinozaki! Naomi!" **He yelled reaching the lower level. He needed to find someone and do it quick. Being alone in this place was definitely not a good thing. It makes you crazy and you can get possessed. His hand immediately shot to his belt loop. There was the little crystal ball on a keyring. He sighed in relief as he felt Hinoe's charm still on him. He kept calling out his friends names as he made his way through the corpse ridden hallways.

Satoshi had made it to another classroom door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Listening closely, however, he could hear someone inside of the room. It sounded like a girls voice. Satoshi put his ear up to the door in curiosity.

**"...and I promise I'll clean the living room when you get back. No really, it's okay Mom. When I finish breakfast, I'll be right on it."** Satoshi was a little confused. It sounded like someone might have gone crazy in there.

**"Hmm... this bread tastes weird, did you buy a different brand Mom? For some reason its really chewy." **Satoshi didn't like the sound of that. He wanted to help the person in there.

**"Hello! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" **He yelled trying to get the girls attention. However, his attempt ended with failure. He couldn't stand it anymore. He tried to bust open the door again. Satoshi backed up a few steps and rammed into the door as hard as he could. He could feel it bend a little under his pressure.

**"It's working!" **He gasped as he backed up and tried again. On the fourth try, his shoulder hit the door and the door came crashing down. He stood up as fast as he could and held his shoulder that had hit the door. Satoshi almost screamed at what he saw.

It was a person he was very familiar with. It just happened to be the girl that he was so madly in love with. Naomi was sitting on the ground, surrounded by flesh and using a small stool as a table. She was eating the flesh. EATING it. He looked up and saw Yuki in the back of the room giggling. Satoshi was horrified. Naomi looked at him and gave him a smile.

**"Oh hi Satoshi! I didn't know you were coming over. I'm almost done with breakfast, then we can go and do something, alright?" **Naomi bit another chunk off of the flesh piece she was eating. Her light blue shirt had blood and flesh pieces all over it and so did her mouth and face. Satoshi was on the verge of tears. He had to stop her.

**"NAOMI! STOP!" **He ran over and smacked the flesh piece out of her hand. Naomi looked a little shocked.

**"Satoshi, you idiot! That was my breakfast!" **Naomi was mad, but he didn't care. She was not herself at the moment.

**"Naomi please! Wake up! You're not at home. This is a dream! An illusion! You're gonna die if you eat more of that stuff."** Naomi's bright eyes started to dim a little when Satoshi was shaking he back and forth. Finally, Naomi's head fell on his left shoulder and she fell back asleep. Yuki laughed louder and flew out of the room. Satoshi was shaking badly. He was so scared he just wanted to go and hide and have someone else help him out. However, he didn't have that luxury so he just sat there, watching Naomi with intense eyes. She had just consumed human flesh. He was still trying to process that information. He wasn't sure how much either. He had to help her. Satoshi tried to shake her awake.

**"Naomi, please wake up," **He said a lot quieter this time. The girl started shifting in his grip and she slowly opened her eyes. Then she pushed herself off of him and started rubbing her eyes with her bloody hands. She must have noticed because she stopped and looked at her hands. He saw them widen with panic and she started to hyperventilate. She now had two large red streaks across her eyes.

**"Naomi! It's okay! I'm here, with you." **Naomi looked up at him and seemed to realize, finally, that there was someone else there.

**"Sa...Sa... Satoshi? What happened?" **She was still panicking. Of course, she had a reason too. It's not everyday you wake up with blood covered hands. Satoshi was still very scared for Naomi's health. It cannot be good to consume... you know... so much human.

**"Naomi, you were dreaming and... and..."** Could he tell her? Suddenly Satoshi didn't think it was a good idea anymore. Maybe if he kept it a secret, she wouldn't panic as much. Then he could get her to safety as well.

**"And what?" **Naomi was almost yelling with nervousness. Satoshi was struggling to find what to tell her. Maybe it was best to just tell the truth. Secrets don't end well here. Satoshi took a deep and shaky breath.

**"You have to promise me you will try to work with me if I tell you. I know it will be frightening so you have to stay with me and I will help you, alright?" **Naomi still looked like she was going to pass out any second with fear.

**"You were in an illusion where you were still at home. You were eating breakfast and you mistook... that," **Satoshi pointed at the flesh. **"For your breakfast, and you were eating it."** Naomi's face drained of all emotion. She was completely pale.

**"I ate... human flesh?" **She asked. Satoshi could only nod. Naomi started to shake.

**"No no no no..." **She was starting to go insane. Satoshi hurried and embraced her in a hug.

**"Stay with me Naomi! You promised! I'm right here and I will get you through this," **Amazingly, she seemed to respond and she cried into his shirt. Satoshi sat there and gave her words of encouragement while she was repairing her broken mind. It took a while but finally, Naomi was calm again. They split from each other and Naomi looked down at her self, and then at Satoshi.

**"I got it all over your jacket!" **She said. Satoshi looked down and saw blood and other things on his jacket. He gave a small laugh.

**"It's fine, we have other things to worry about." **He said and stood up. He then took a closer look at Naomi. She was wearing her light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. She had the bag that she had prepared with her still but she wasn't wearing the coat she had brought the previous night. Satoshi was still a little relived that they both had managed to fall asleep with their preparations.

Satoshi and a shaky Naomi headed out through the broken door and back into the hallway. Suddenly Satoshi felt a vibration in his jacket pocket. Acting on instinct, he pulled the device of out his pocket and looked at hit. He was amazed. It was his phone.

**"Satoshi... you... you still have your phone?" **Naomi asked quietly.

**"Yeah..."** Satoshi replied. **"I fell asleep with it in my hand."** Looking back at his phone, he opened the notification he had received. It was a text message. The sender was listed as unknown.

**"Open it,"** Naomi said looking down at the small screen. Satoshi hesitated for a second, but then decided to open the message. It was a picture of a person. Satoshi and Naomi gasped as they both realized who it was.

**"No..." **Satoshi said.

**"What happened to..." **Naomi added. They were shocked. In the picture stood a boy. He was looking at the camera with a distorted face. It was almost non-human. His eyes were completely black and his mouth had extended and now consisted of large fang-like teeth. Except it wasn't teeth. He didn't have any. It was his skin. His lips had become fang like. He was smiling and his hand held a small doll. Underneath him was some words written in blood and flesh.

**I AM IN CONTROL**

The most disturbing part about this picture was the boy's hair color. He was blonde.

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out through the hallways.

**"YOSHIKI!"** Satoshi and Naomi looked at each other.

**"That was Ayumi!"** Naomi said.

**"Let's go!" **replied Satoshi as they made their way towards the stairs.

**"Where did he go!"** Ayumi was running through the hallways like a madman. She couldn't loose him again. Akane had just found him and now he was gone.

**"Ayumi, please rest a bit. You don't want to accidentally hurt yourself while running around. You have been running for twenty minutes." **Sieko said.

**"She's right Ayumi-chan, lets take a breather," **Akane said, plumping down on the ground next to a wall. Ayumi didn't want to stop, but her body disagreed. She was panting very heavily and her legs were exhausted.

**"But what if we don't find him?" **Ayumi asked sitting down next to Akane. Sieko joined them.

**"Don't think like that. We will definitely find him," **Seiko said smiling at Ayumi. Ayumi looked over at Seiko and saw her smile. Her eyes watered as she still could feel the guilt of letting her die. Seiko noticed. Before Ayumi could produce any tears, Seiko bonked her on the head.

**"Don't you dare go emotional on me you little lovebird,"** She said with a huge grin. Ayumi rubbed her head while blushing.

**"Wha...Wha...What do you mean?" **Ayumi asked trying to be as non-suspicious as possible. Akane noticed and give a grin.

**"Ohhhhh... So Ayumi-chan likes this guy? That makes a lot of sense."** Ayumi gave a death glare to Akane while she just laughed it off. Seiko was laughing as well.

**"Shut up... He's just a friend,"** She said very quietly. The other two laughed again and then it went silent. They were all just thinking of a plan. Ayumi got thinking about what Seiko had told Yoshiki. Only she knew how to end everything. Maybe she should ask her.

**"Seiko, how do you know that I am the one that knows how to end this?"** She asked not even looking at her. Seiko didn't answer for a little. Ayumi was honestly still a little frightened of Seiko, just because she was a spirit inside of Heavenly Host. She might turn angry and try to kill us. Ayumi tried to discard that thought.

**"Because I know you won't stop until you do."** She finally said. Ayumi looked over at her. She was smiling and looking at the ceiling. How in the world could she have so much faith in the person that lead her to her death? Ayumi didn't want to let her down, but she honestly had no idea how she would accomplish this.

**"We should probably get moving," **Akane said standing up. She was right.

**"Yeah. Lets head down to the first floor. Maybe we will find something there."** Seiko said. They all agreed and left for their destination.

As soon as they were about to go down the stairs to the first floor, Seiko stopped.

**"Ayumi wait!"** Ayumi froze in her tracks and looked at Seiko.

**"What's the matter?" **She asked her.

**"I'm really sorry but I can't go down there right now. I promise I will try and help as much as I can, but I need to go. When I can, I will find you as soon as possible."** And with that, she disappeared.

**"Seiko wait!" **Ayumi called out but it was useless. She was gone.

**"Wonder what that was about," **Akane said starting back down the stairs. Ayumi sighed and followed her down. This was the floor with the entrance on it. Ayumi walked towards the entrance hoping to maybe find some clues or something. As Akane and Ayumi swung the doors open to the shoe room, they saw a decomposing corpse in the middle of the floor with the head missing.

**"It smells awful in here,"** Ayumi said holding her nose to try and block out the scent. Akane followed suit. However, she was paying attention to something else as she was shaking with fear.

**"Ayumi-chan... look at this,"** Ayumi looked up at what Akane was looking at. In every single cupboard was a decapitated head. Each head had a different wound on it. Some where missing eyes. Others were missing jaws, and some were missing tops of their heads. Ayumi couldn't hold it in anymore. She threw up all over the floor with some hitting the corpse in the middle of the room.

**"Ayumi-chan!"** Akane reached down and rubbed her back. When Ayumi finally finished regurgitating, she sat on her butt breathing heavily. The room started shaking. Akane was looking around frantically trying to find the source of the shaking but she couldn't do it.

**"What's going on!"** Akane shouted.

**"Even after death you keep torturing my body so! Isn't it enough that you took my head? You have to come and defile the rest of it afterward?" **A red spirit that had come out of the corpse was now shouting at them. It was a female voice but it was obviously full of hatred. Suddenly, all the heads inside the cupboard shot various bugs and bodily juices out of every hole. All of the spiders and cockroaches and maggots were running and sliding towards Ayumi and Akane. Akane ran for the door to tried to get back to the hallway but it was locked.

**"NO! STAY AWAY!"** Ayumi yelled in fear. She was crawling towards Akane on all fours trying to escape the disgusting mess that was inching towards her.

**"I'll show you! I'll get you today! You won't haunt my body anymore! NEVER!"** How were they going to get this door open? Ayumi had to think fast but her brain was still not wanting to think after she had just thrown up. She was light headed and dizzy. Maybe there was something in her bag. With blurry vision, she opened up her bag and rummaged through it to try and find something useful.

**"Ayumi-chan! Do something!"** Akane was kicking off swarms of bugs. They were already climbing up both of their legs. She saw a few sweetly flavored granola bars, a flare, and a charm that Hinoe had given her, but she didn't know what it did yet. Ayumi quickly decided to light the flare and throw it at the spirit.

**"AHHHHHH!" **It screamed in agony and then they heard a click from behind them. Immediately they both shot out of the door and shut it. They were both breathing very heavliy.

**"Ayumi-chan? What is this place?" **Akane asked between gasps. Ayumi had forgotten to tell Akane what this place was and had completely forgot about it. However she was far to exhausted to try to explain it to her at that moment.

**"It's hell," **She said. Ayumi was dizzy and thirsty and disoriented. She looked through her bag quickly and found some bottles of water and some painkillers. She took the painkillers and drank some water. She gave Akane a bottle as well.

What was gonna happen now? They were both tired and Seiko had left. She had absolutely no lead to go on and she had no time. Ayumi's eyes were slowly shutting. She just wanted a little nap. No harm in that. Then the world faded and Ayumi's consciousness fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**There we go! Chapter 7. The last part felt a little rushed and honestly, it was. I wanted to get this out before school started and I had been on a camping trip all week so I couldn't write. Sorry guys for the wait but I hope it was worth it. There was a little bit of Satoshi and Naomi in this chapter so thats cool too! Also I hope you noticed that Akane started called Ayumi Ayumi-chan. It's just a little something I added in cause I like how it flows better. I wonder if any of you have a guess to how Akane knows Ayumi? Maybe someone could guess correctly. Haha. Oh well, can't give a exact time frame for when chapter 8 will be out cause school and other things, but please be patient and know that it will come. Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing feedback from you guys. Have a good day! (or night or whatever.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello Everyone! Sorry bout the long absence. Honestly my corpse party drive went down a little but thats okay cause its back up :D. Anyway, I just started school and am now im my school musical and have been a little sick lately so i've been busy to say the least. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Nightmares. Remember to leave a review! I love hearing what you guys think about these chapters. Enjoy fellas!**_

* * *

_Drip drop._

_Drip drop._

The water was slowly seeping in from the ceiling. He could hear it slowly fall and hit the floor as it was the only sound in the room.

_Drip drop._

_Drip drop._

There it was again. Now he was sure he wasn't dead. The water was hitting his bare arm. It was cold. It really was a nice feeling but let's be honest, he could have been in many better situations. There was only one thing that really bothered him though. He knew he was in the school. He knew that he was looking for someone else, but otherwise he couldn't remember anything. He laughed a little at the irony. He came here for a reason but now he couldn't remember it. He couldn't even remember who he was looking for or even his own name. All he knew was that he was alive and it was a miracle that he was.

He sat up on the rough hardwood floor. It stunk. The horrid smell of decaying corpses and dried blood filled his nostrils as he took a deep breath. He put a hand up to his forehead to try and soothe the aching pain that was there. As he rubbed his head he felt something wet. Pulling his hand off, he found blood on his hand.

**"Great..." **He said to himself. He really didn't want to look at his head so he looked down. His sweater was wet and his sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. He was wearing a pair of jeans and was missing both shoes. What had happened? He sighed. He couldn't walk around in this place without any shoes. His feet would be cut by almost everything and he could get splinters from the wood. But then again, did he even have a choice? Slowly he stood up. What now?

The room he was in was dark. There was a few desks spread out here and there and a giant chalk board in front of the classroom. The chalk board was cracked in a few spots. He sighed again.

**"Nothing of use, huh?" **Disappointed, he made his way out of the classroom. Hopefully he will run into someone soon. Maybe they could tell me who he was.

…

**"Ayumi-san! Wake up!" **Ayumi opened her eyes slowly. She found Akane looking over her.

**"Hm... wah... What's up?" **Ayumi said drowsily.

**"We need to get going. I can hear something close by," **Akane stood up and looked around nervously. Ayumi realized she had fallen asleep and cursed at herself. How could she? She knew better than that. Ayumi stood up and quickly started to feel the weakness in her own body. She remembered throwing up earlier and her body obviously didn't like that.

**"You okay Ayumi-san?" **Akane asked holding her steady.

**"Yeah... Fine... Let's go,"** Akane nodded and they started making their way down the hallway from the entrance. Ayumi was trying to keep pace with Akane even with her weak legs. She had to find the source to this problem once again. They hadn't seen Seiko in a while.

**"Akane, did you see Seiko while I was asleep?"** Akane turned around and frowned.

**"No, she hasn't come back yet," **Ayumi sighed. She really needed Seiko to be here. She knew more than she did about this place. She was hoping for maybe some kind of hint or clue to where to look. She got an idea.

**"Akane, I have an idea of where we should go. Follow me,"** Ayumi said. Akane nodded and waited for her to catch up. Ayumi knew that she could find something if they went to the room with the small TV. There just had to be something there, right?

They got to the room at the end of the hallway with the TV inside it. However, the door for the room wouldn't open. Ayumi sighed. She shouldn't have expected it to be this easy. First time she came through here last time it was locked as well.

**"Ayumi!" **They both tensed as they heard someone yell her name.

**"Who is it?" **Akane asked in a panicked voice.

**"I don't know, hide over there!" **They both ran over to a wall and hid behind it.

**"Ayumi! Where are you?" **That was Seiko's voice. Ayumi sighed in relief. She stepped out of her hiding spot.

**"Seiko, over here!" **She yelled back. Akane came out of hiding as well. However, she noticed it before Ayumi did.

**"Ayumi get down!"** She shouted and pushed her to the ground. Ayumi's body hit the floor with a thump as Akane stood in front of Ayumi. Ayumi looked up at Akane and felt something warm and squishy hit her face and torso. She looked down at what had fallen on her.

Intestines.

Ayumi's eyes widened with fear as she looked up at Akane. Her body was still standing in front of Ayumi with her arms stretched out. However, Akane had a long floor board penetrated through her abdomen. Some of her intestines that didn't fall out were still hanging from the wound. Blood was coming out at a rapid pace. Ayumi screamed. She screamed louder than any than she had in a long time. Through her shock, Ayumi was able to see past Akane. There stood Yuki. She was smiling a horrible smile. She ran off laughing maniacally.

Akane coughed up a lot of blood and fell to her knees. Ayumi scrambled to get next to her.

**"AKANE! NO! PLEASE NO! No no no no no..." **Ayumi was mumbling as she was holding Akane in her arms.

**"You okay Ayumi-san?" **Ayumi looked down with her tear filled eyes.

**"Why? Why did you do that?" **Ayumi couldn't even speak properly. The crying was getting in the way.

**"You changed my life thirteen years ago... I had to pay you back. You were my best friend," **Akane coughed up more blood and some of it hit Ayumi. **"until you had to leave..." **Her breathing was slowing.

**"This is my fault. I cause all this. Again I couldn't,"** Ayumi was wailing now. **"Someone died because of me again." **Akane shut her eyes.

**"Go and find your friends. Tell them who I was, and please don't forget me..." **Ayumi nodded vigorously looking down at her friend.

**"Good. Now I can..." **Akane didn't get to finish her sentence. Suddenly another board shot out of nowhere and went straight through Akane's skull. The board had cut her head in half. The top of her head went flying behind both of them and Ayumi just stared and the remains of her comrade.

**"AHHHHHHHHH!" **

**…**

**"Ayumi! Can you hear me?" **Satoshi shouted as he and Naomi ran through the dark hallways of the second floor. They had been running around for about a half hour now and had not found any trace of anyone. Satoshi was starting to worry that maybe, just maybe, they really were sent to an alternate dimension. Suddenly Naomi stopped right in front of the door to the classroom 2-3. Satoshi turned around and saw her with one hand on the door, leaning over and gasping for breath.

**"Naomi! Are you alright?" **Satoshi asked rushing back over to her.

**"Do I look alright to you?" **Naomi snapped back. Satoshi tried not to let Naomi's quick temper bother him.

**"I'm sorry Satoshi. I just don't feel good. I think that... What I ate..." **He could tell that Naomi was almost dry-heaving thinking about what happened. Satoshi wanted to do something to help her but he didn't know what. No one he has ever known has eaten human flesh before. Naomi could very well be getting terribly sick. In the midst of his thoughts, Naomi spewed her stomach contents on the floor.

**"Alllgghhhh..." **Horrible regurgitating sounds could be heard from her. Satoshi could see several chunks of meat come out of her mouth. Eventually, Naomi finished and was about to fall over. Satoshi ran around the mess and held her steady.

**"You need to rest Naomi." **She just weakly nodded in response. Now the tricky part. Nowhere was really safe inside of this school. Satoshi had thought of heading back to the infirmary, but that wouldn't be any good. Naomi would probably have flashbacks or something and start to freak out.

**"I can't... no! Resist... I must... they have to..." **Satoshi could hear some mumbled sounds coming from down the hallway. It definitely wasn't someone that was alive and he went into panic mode. Where could he go? Naomi was too weak to move and he probably couldn't carry her while running from the ghost. Satoshi did a double take and remembered the classroom door Naomi was leaning on. He shoved them both inside and they landed on the floor with a dull thump.

**"Teachers aren't devils... are they? No... of course not. I need to find them... Safe... Please..." **Satoshi the woman's voice right outside the hallway. Satoshi held his breath. Unfortunately, Naomi started to cough uncontrollably. The woman's voice stopped mid sentence and was quiet.

The door flew open.

Satoshi was face to face with someone very familiar. He couldn't forget her young adult look and her face. It was non other than Miss Yui.

**"Yui-sensei!" **Satoshi shouted running closer to her. He was happy that he had found someone he knew. As he approached, however, something was wrong. He looked back up at her face and it had a devilish smile and eyes that stared directly ahead of her. Satoshi was terrified once again.

**"You children... you're not real!" **She began maniacally laughing. **"You must disappear like the rest!" **She grabbed a hold of Satoshi's neck with both hands. He couldn't breath. Miss Yui was choking him. Kind of ironic isn't it? The nicest teacher he had ever known was now trying to kill him. Satoshi tried to get her to release her grip on his throat. However, her strength was completely un-human.

**"Ahrrrlll..." **Satoshi began making gurgling sounds while trying to gasp for air.

**"You won't fool me anymore!"** She said laughing some more. This was it. He could feel his unconsciousness trying to drag him away. He was about to give up when he hear a voice from behind.

**"Yui-Sensei! STOP! PLEASE!"** Satoshi fell to the ground. His head was still cloudy from the lack of oxygen. Man, a breath of air has never felt so good.

Miss Yui's eyes slowly started to find consciousness again. She stared down at Satoshi and Naomi. After about a second of processing, she shrieked.

**"Mochida!? Nakashima!? What are you doing here?"**

...

It was still cold. He had not found anyone yet. He had just been alone. Alone, wandering the empty and flesh-filled hallways of this dark elementary school. Maybe he wasn't supposed to find anyone. Maybe he really was all alone. These thoughts were dangerous.

However, he also knew that these thoughts were real. He needed to keep a positive outlook on things in order to make it through. Sure, maybe he couldn't remember who he was or if anyone else came her with him, but he sure as hell was going to get out.

He walked into a classroom. It was completely empty except for one thing in the middle. In the middle was a small doll. The doll looked like a little girl and she wore a red dress. She had long black hair and a cute grin on her face. This doll seemed really familiar...

Next to the doll was a cell phone. He picked it up and opened it up. He saw that there was one new message. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the message on this cellphone. What he saw made him almost drop the phone and scream. It was a picture of half of a human head. It was lying on the ground with the eyes staring straight up into itself. There was also a message along with it.

**"Take a look Shinozaki... WE AREN'T PLAYING GAMES."**

Shinozaki... That name was very familiar. He slowly put the phone into his pants pocket and decided to look for this Shinozaki. At least he knew that he wasn't completely alone anymore. However, as the boy exited the room, he missed a ghost of a girl he should have known very well watching him.

**"You'll find her. Promise."** Seiko said and then disappeared.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? I really need to apologize for how long this took to write. I have a lot of personal stuff I have been dealing with but I don't really want to go into that. I know this one is also really short. I didn't want to force more into a chapter that I wasn't really writing at a constant pace. I'm sorry but I will make chapter 9 normal length. **_

_**As always, leave a review and tell me what you think. I love hearing feedback. :)**_

_**Also, If you would like to PM me for any reason, feel free! I will spill my secrets!**_

_** … ok not really but talking with you guys is always nice! Have a good one.**_


End file.
